Voluntad de acero
by MavisMV
Summary: (AU) -¿Y qué es la justicia? ¿Como puedes pedirme que confíe en ella si me ha quitado lo único que tenía?- Su voz estalló, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. -No es lo único, ahora me tienes a mi.- Mientras, una lágrima caía solitaria sin que nadie pudiera verla. [GajeelxLevy] [NatsuxLucy] [GreyxJuvia] [ErzaxJellal]
1. -Capitulo 1-

La oficina era un completo caos. Juvia no se terminaba de creer aquella espantosa situación. Ni como se había llegado a ella. Se tomo un minuto para sentarse delante de su escritorio, abarrotado de cosas, mientras seguía viendo como el resto de compañeros traían papeles, se los llevaban y gritaban. "Así que... así están las cosas" pensó, trató de mantener la calma, no quería formar parte de aquel conglomerado policial que entraban en pánico. Permaneció en silencio delante de la ficha de su desaparecido compañero unos minutos, sin percatarse que el joven chico de cabellos rosados se acercaba a ella. Natsu la saco de su ensimismamiento:

-¿Tu te lo crees?- pregunto dirigiéndose a su compañera sin rodeos.

Tuvo que meditar la respuesta, pero tras unos segundos afirmo lo que el joven policía esperaba oír:

\- No. La verdad es que no.- dijo todo lo calmada que sus nervios le permitieron.

-Llevabais mucho tiempo siendo compañeros, es lógico. - comento en tono suave.- Era un idiota pero no le veo capaz de algo así- añadió después, en voz baja. -Escucha Juvia, tenemos que encontrarle y hablar con el.

Juvia se sorprendió, de todas formas ella nunca pensó que Natsu, la mas reciente incorporación al cuerpo, hubiera dicho aquellas palabras, pero para ella significaba mucho.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

 _En otro lugar de Nueva Orleans..._

-¡De verdad Lu esta increíble! Tienes que mandarlo a la editorial.- los gritos de la compañera de piso de Lucy retumbaban por la habitació pequeña chica de cabellera azulada dejo el manuscrito encima de la mesa del salón, donde se encontraba su compañera revisando su apretada y rosa agenda. Sin embargo Lucy sabia muy bien que aquellas palabras poco o nada tenían de especiales, resopló:

-Estas exagerando, es una novela llena de clichés... - dijo ella modestamente- No creo que este mal… pero es mediocre. Estoy harta de escribir historias de amor.

-Eres una romántica, no veo como vas a dejarlo.

-A ver, claro que me gusta meter amor en las tramas… pero tiene que haber algo mas. Historias como esta las hay en todas partes, Levy. -Ella asintió, sin duda su amiga llevaba razón. Para una ávida lectora como Levy la novela le resultaba amena y fácil de leer, pero no tenia nada de especial que se hiciera notar ante los ojos de una lectora experimentada. Levy decidió cambiar de tema, con el objetivo de animar a Lucy.

-¿Como van los reportajes entonces? Hoy parecía que estabas preparando algo- pregunto con interés.

-El periódico me llamó. Es otro caso policial.

-Siempre te están llamando para cubrir historias peligrosas Lu-chan…- dijo apenada Levy.-Debes andarte con cuidado, deja que te acompañe esta vez.

-Es algo gordo, no quiere que aun se corra la voz. Parece ser que un policía ha soltado a un antiguo recurso que estaba encarcelado por asesinato, o algo asi no se saben bien los detalles. El caso es que ambos están en paradero desconocido, y la policía de Nueva Orleans esta hecha un lío.

-¿Quien es el recluso?- preguntó Levy con un nudo en la garganta.

-Se hace llamar Cobra.- dijo Lucy sin darle demasiada importancia. Pero Levy sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió la columna. Lucy acababa de llegar hace poco a Nueva Orleans para trabajar en un periódico, era lógico que no viviera en el oscuro tiempo en el que las calles de la ciudad estaban empapeladas con los carteles de advertencia. No había vivido las oscuras noches donde no podías salir a la calle por el miedo. Ciertamente era un caso oscuro. Un duro golpe que el cuerpo policial no había encajado demasiado bien. El fugitivo era conocido como Cobra, toda la ciudad se conmociono años atrás cuando se descubrió que fue el el responsable de toda una serie de asesinatos. Levy, sin embargo, conocía demasiado bien aquella historia.

-¿Que ocurre Levy?- pregunto Lucy alzando la mirada de su agenda.

-Ese tipo es peligroso Lucy, hace dos años mato a 12 personas. No me siento segura ahora que se que esta libre.

-Es por eso que el periódico no quiere dar la voz de alarma aun- dijo Lucy, atando cabos. -No te preocupes Levy-chan, el cuerpo policial me ha asignado un guardaespaldas para llevar el caso. En todo caso, tu también deberías llevar cuidado cuando salgas a partir de ahora.

-Por mi no te preocupes Lu, siempre llevo un spray de pimienta encima, y mi vida social se reduce a mi trabajo.

-Esta bien, yo voy a darme una ducha, esta noche tenia pensado ir al cuartel en el que me han citado, tengo que empezar a trabajar en el caso. Lucy subió a la segunda planta de su duplex. Ambas vivían en las afueras de la ciudad, pero a cambio tenían una casa espaciosa de dos plantas. Lucy dejo caer el acolchado pijama de franela rosa al suelo y se metió en la ducha.

El agua caía sin cesar sobre el cuerpo de la joven. Lucy Heartfilia, la joven periodista que se mudo a nueva Orleans para realizar sus sueños, estaba ahora enterrada irremediablemente en aquel nuevo caso policial. Si bien no sentía el terror que Levy, le conmociono mucho la idea de que alguien peligroso estuviera suelto justo cuando ella empezaba a establecerse.

Se puso unos vaqueros, una blusa y las botas. La luz anaranjada del atardecer empezaba a desaparecer, salio del apartamento con su mochila y enorme abrigo con el que hacer frente al frio de la noche, y cogió un taxi que la dejaría directamente en la sucursal acordada.

Cuando llego allí, era de noche. El cuartel de aquel distrito era pequeño, pero se veia a leguas que dentro el movimiento no paraba. Entró dando su tarjeta de identificación y preguntando por su supuesto guardaespaldas. Un agente la guió amablemente entre los intrincados pasillos de aquel lugar, hasta una sala, que parecía ser un despacho, y donde se suponía que debía esperar..

Por lo que Lucy sabia el policía que iba a "cuidar" de ella era una persona de una increíble influencia en el cuerpo policial, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo en el. Aun no sabia su nombre, pero Lucy estaba ansiosa por conocerle, cuando antes cerrase aquel caso, mejor. Inspecciono la estancia cuidadosamente, un escritorio lleno de papeles, un ordenador... unas pequeñas cortinas que proporcionaban la justa intimidad. Era un despacho típico en el que no había nada especial. No habia rastro de objetos que relacionaran a su propietario con su vida personal, ni fotos, ni adornos... ni unas simple planta en la esquina. Lucy se preguntó si realmente alguien trabajaba alli habitualmente o si el policia en cuestion era mas aficionado al trabajo "de campo".

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de improvisto sacando de su ensimismamiento a Lucy. Era una persona ruidosa y con una increíble energía autoritaria.

-Levantate- le dijo inmediatamente, sin dejar que la pobre chica se presentara.- Tenemos que ponernos a trabajar cuanto antes, periodista. Me llamo Erza Scarlet, voy a ser tu acompañante durante este caso.

Lucy llego a las 5 de la mañana a casa, agotada, sucia y llena de preocupaciones. Se tumbo en el sofá, se quito las botas y sin poder evitarlo se quedo dormida allí. No había pasado ni una hora cuando el despertador de Levy sonó. Ella se despezo y salio de la cama. Fue directa a la cocina con un hambre feroz cuando se encontró con su amiga roncando a pierna suelta en el sofá. Sintió cierta lastima, así que le echo por encima una manta antes de prepararse el desayuno. La ordenada vida de Levy respondía a una rutina estricta. Todos los días se despertaba a la misma hora, desayunaba lo mismo y daba exactamente los mismos pasos hasta el cuarto de baño, donde se daba su ducha matinal.

Lev adoraba el orden, y no soportaba la suciedad, era curioso que su profesión la obligase a estar rodeada de polvo y barro constantemente. Era una reputada arqueóloga que, actualmente, investigaba unas runas en la universidad. A cambio de poder llevar la investigación Levy tuvo que aceptar dar algunas clases sobre historia, iconografía y religión en la universidad. Se había doctorado en historia y mitología antigua, y era reconocida a nivel mundial como una de las mayores expertas en runas. Sin embargo, a pesar de su exitosa vida académica y laboral, Levy podría ser una de las personas mas inseguras del mundo.

Llego a la universidad a su hora exacta, dejo sus cosas en el despacho y se dispuso a revisar el horario de aquel día, algo que era mecánico, pues ella ya había memorizado todas las horas que tenia que impartir aquel curso. Aunque la pasión de Levy era la investigación, dar clase había traído cierta paz mental a la pequeña doctora.

Vivir con Lucy también la había ayudado mucho, pues aunque su sueldo diera para pagar una hipoteca y vivir una vida de adulta tranquila, prefería la compañía que su amiga le podía proporcionar a las eternas horas de soledad que la habían atravesado en sus días viviendo en Egipto. No quería afrontar eso nunca mas.

El día paso rápido y tranquilo. La vida de Levy como profesora se reducía a la pequeña interacción social que podían ofrecerle sus alumnos. No había sido capaz de cultivar una verdadera amistad con sus compañeros de trabajo, y aunque la relación era cordial, se sentía vacía. Por eso le resulto muy sorprendente la afinidad que había ganado con Lucy en tan poco tiempo. Cuando vio que alguien había respondido a su anuncio para compartir piso se imagino a una estudiante ruidosa, no a una periodista de su misma edad tratando de empezar de cero. Aunque la relación entre ambas fuese buena ignoraban como de diferente había sido su vida antes de comenzar a vivir juntas, aunque por respeto a la otra ninguna de las dos solía sacar el tema. Cuando Levy regreso a casa Lucy estaba comiendo.

-Tienes unos horarios de mierda.- le comento ella, que seguía sin entender como una persona podría vivir de forma tan desordenada.

-No todos tenemos la suerte de tener siempre un trabajo de 9 a 5. - dijo una furiosa Lucy con un sándwich a medio comer en las manos y mayonesa cayendole por la comisura del labio

\- ¿Que tal fue la noche? ¿Movidita?

\- Mas o menos, al menos ya se quien es el policía sospechoso de haber colaborado con Cobra. Y también he visto sus fichas y fotos. Tiene pinta de ser un tipo peligroso, me da miedo.

-No me interesa eso la verdad…¿Por cierto quien es tu guardaespaldas? ¿Esta soltero?- añadió en tono picaresco- Ya va siendo hora de superar a Loki, Lu-chan.

Lucy se rió

-Mi guardaespaldas da mas miedo que Cobra y el otro sujeto juntos. Es una mujer terrible.

Levy se rió también. -¿Como es que te da miedo?

-Pues veras, cuando nos presentaron, simplemente me agarro, me subió en un coche patrulla y por el camino me fue contando los detalles del caso, luego me amenazo con encerrarme de por vida si los revelaba… Nos pasamos la noche de un lado a otro con el coche de policía sin sacar nada claro. Menuda tía, dudo que se sepa mi nombre...La investigación continua, claro. Posiblemente este varias semanas ocupada con esto. Tengo miedo de perder la cordura Levy.

-Si hubieras mandado tu pastelosa novela a alguna editorial no habría pasado esto, tu tendrías una vida tranquila como escritora romántica y no habrías ingresado a la fuerza en la policía.

-Llevas razón, pero la parte buena es que se me ha ocurrido una idea para otra novela a raíz de este caso. Por cierto esta noche también tengo que cubrirla, quieren un reportaje con todos los detalles de la investigación. No entiendo como la policía ha cedido a las exigencias de esos buitres del periódico…- se lamento la rubia.

-Tranquila, todo pasara rápido- intento tranquilizarla Levy- si quieres puedo prepararte un termo con café.

-Eres un encanto Levy. Iré a ducharme entonces.

Lucy se lamento por no poder estar mas presente en la vida de Levy esos días, ella sabia que lo pasaba mal cuando se quedaba sola en casa mucho tiempo. Se prometió a si misma resolver esto cuanto antes. Cuando salio de la ducha Levy estaba preparando el café y la cena estaba calentándose en el microondas. Lucy salio empapada del baño envuelta en una toalla de color rosa pastel, se disponía a secarse el pelo cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

Levy, que estaba en la planta baja, se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Allí, imponente, se encontraba una mujer pelirroja, enfundada en un traje negro y unas botas militares. Sostenía una placa policial y tenia la mirada muy serie.

-Soy de la policía, ¿es esta la residencia de Lucy Heartfilia?- dijo en tono intimidarte.

Levy asintió y se aparto a un lado, dejando el paso libre. Aquella chica se acomodo en el sofá y saco el móvil. Lucy al oír el timbre bajó a curiosear, cuando descubrió que su nueva compañera estaba allí esperando se le congelo la sangre.

-Erza, ¿que demonios haces aquí? ¿Y como sabes donde vivo?

-Tenemos trabajo.- dijo simplemente. -Soy de la policía ¿de verdad no sabias que conocemos toda tu información?- añadió después, como si fuera una cosa obvia para todo el mundo.

-Erza-san ¿quiere usted también algo de café?- pregunto Levy en tono servicial.

-Mmm, me vendría bien, gracias. ¿Y tu eres?

-Soy la doctora Levy McGarden, de la universidad. -dijo con cierto tono de orgullo.- soy la compañera de piso de Lucy.

-Encantada, soy la inspectora Erza Scarlet.

Lucy corrió a vestirse lo mas rápido que pudo mientras sentía escalofríos. Aquella terrible mujer había venido sin avisar a su casa, a robarle su café y a intimidarla cuando aun faltaban horas para aquella tortura. Maldijo su suerte mientras se ponía algo de ropa cómoda, había aprendido el error de la noche anterior, escogió esta vez unos pantalones mucho mas calentitos y acolchados. No entendía porque siempre sus turnos eran nocturnos y por que la habían asignado con esa mujer. Estaba confusa, cansada por haber dormido mal y hambrienta.

Cuando estuvo lista volvió a bajar al salón, solo para descubrir una escena mas dantesca que la anterior. Su pequeña y asustadiza compañera de piso riendo a carcajada limpia con aquella terrible mujer, con la mesa puesta y la cena de microondas humeante en el centro.

-Lu-chan, he invitado a Erza a cenar, de todas formas teníais que ir juntas al cuartel juntas ¿no es cierto?

-Si, claro no hay ningún problema. - Dijo Lucy, intentando ocultar su malestar.

Lucy tomo asiento en la mesa mientras Erza servia los platos.

-Esta noche tenemos líos- dijo emocionada la pelirroja. Lucy se sintió todavía mas consternada, mas líos, mas acción. Aquella vida iba a acabar con ella a la segunda noche.

-¿No ha habido avances con lo de Cobra?- pregunto una ingenua Levy.

-Por desgracia no, inteligencia esta trabajando en el caso, se cree que podría ser una altercado entre bandas barias por el control de la ciudad. Cambien barajan otras ideas. Podría estar relacionado con las drogas, con el contrabando de armas… con la trata- añadió por ultimo, con una expresión mas sombría.

\- ¿Oye no se suponía que esta información era confidencial? ¿Y las amenazas de ayer?- se quejo Lucy al ver que su superior hablaba llanamente con su compañera, que, según recordaba Lucy, era ajena a toda esta situación.

-No pasa nada por contárselo a una persona, ademas es doctora... y seguramente tu ya le habrías contado todo.- sentenció la pelirroja.

¿Y sobre Redfox?- pregunto esta vez Lucy.

Aquella pregunta fue lanzada como un corte limpio contra la piel de porcelana de Erza, que guardo silencio unos segundos antes de hablar.

\- La inocencia o supuesta colaboración de nuestro compañero con ese malnacido todavía no esta demostrada. No quiero adelantar acontecimientos. Han pasado tres días desde que esto comenzó y el señor Redfox llevaba desaparecido unas semanas.

-¿Le conocía, Erza-san?- pregunto Levy con cierto aire de curiosidad.

-Conozco a todos mis compañeros, espero por su bien que no haya hecho ninguna tontería. Seria un golpe muy duro para todo el cuerpo policial.

\- De todas formas la prioridad ahora es encontrar a Cobra antes de que algo terrible ocurra.- dijo Lucy. -He terminado, deberíamos irnos.

Las dos chicas abandonaron la hogareña residencia dejando a Levy sola. Ella recogió la mesa, limpio los platos y fregó toda la cocina. Dejo todo impecable, y soltando un suspiro de resignación apago las luces y se fue a su habitación. Esa noche había luna llena, y su luz se colaba por la ventana del cuarto de Levy. La atmósfera era tranquila, casi mística. Levi se cepillo su pelo color azul e intento apaciguar sus pensamientos. Cada vez que dormía sola la ansiedad se apoderaba de ella, pero intentaba mantenerla a raya. Se centraba en sus pequeños rituales nocturnos, fingía que todo estaba bien ocupando su mente con pequeñas tareas mecánicas. Se metió en la cama a las 12 de la noche, como hacia cada día. Y no tardo mucho en caer en los brazos de morfeo.

Sin embargo aquella noche algo la sobresalto. Unos ruidos que venían claramente de la planta de abajo hicieron que Levy se despertase antes de su hora normal. "No pasa nada, es Lucy" intento tranquilizarse. Pero unas pisadas así sonaban demasiado pesadas como para ser su joven compañera de piso. "No pasa nada es Lucy" se decía una y otra vez mientras se ocultaba debajo de las mantas. "No pasa nada es Lucy" se dijo nerviosamente mientras oía como aquellas pesadas botas subían por las escaleras. "No pasa nada es Lucy" mientras avanzaban por el angosto pasillo. "No pasa nada es Lucy" mientras se abría la puerta de su habitación.

Pero aquella persona no era Lucy, y Levy era muy consciente de ello, presa del pánico no fue capaz de articular un solo movimiento. Aquella imponente sombra se acercaba a su cama, y sin poder ni si quiera gritar Levy decidió que su mejor baza era hacerse la dormida. No fue capaz de ver el rostro de su atacante, pues aquella persona le sujeto la cabeza con una mano y con otra le acerco un paño a la nariz. Todos los demás recuerdos de Levy sobre aquel momento desparecieron en un borrón negro.

Cuando abrió los ojos no estaba en su cómoda cama, ni en su ordenado apartamento. Aun no podía ver, algo le tapaba los ojos, Levy supuso que seria una venda. Olía a humedad y a cerrado y el silencio era asfixiante. De pronto algo rompió aquel terrible silencio, los ruidos seguían aumentando pero por el shock Levy era incapaz de ubicarlos correctamente, de repente notó como alguien la tocaba. Alguien la había liberado de su venda. Aquel lugar parecía un sótano, había un par de muebles destartalados y la iluminación era terrible. En frente de ella se encontraban dos hombres. Uno de ellos, el de menor tamaño, tenia el pelo negro y una expresión risueña. El que estaba mas cerca de ella y le había quitado la venda era mas grande. También era moreno, pero a diferencia del otro, lo llevaba salvaje y suelto hasta la cintura. Un montón de pircings cubrían sus brazos y su rostro y tenia una expresión amenazadora. Fue, también, el primero en hablar.

-Bienvenida señorita McGarden, somos grandes admiradores de su trabajo.- Levy seguía sin comprender, seguía sin poder moverse y sin poder hablar. Sus secuestradores eran conscientes de su confusión. -Mi nombre es Gejeel Redfox, no tienes que preocuparte, soy policía.- dijo, y acto seguido comenzó a reír.


	2. -Capitulo 2-

_Hola, hola! La verdad estaba muy nerviosa al publicar el primer cap de este fanfic, es el primero que escribo (todo movido por los feels que las parejas de FT dejaron en mi, y crei que seria una buena idea escribir algo asi) Como sea espero que lo disfruteis tanto como yo disfruto escribiendolo. Agradezco los reviews y los comentarios asi como las criticas constructivas para que pueda mejorar. Bueno os dejo con el que sera el segundo cap. Enjoy!_

* * *

Las calles de Nueva Orleans son peligrosas cuando el sol se pone. Aquello no parecía importarle a la joven inspectora Erza, pues manejaba el coche con una pericia digna de admirar. Sin embargo no todos los pasajeros parecían disfrutar tanto los trombos y frenazos que daba el vehículo. Lucy lo estaba pasando realmente mal en su segunda noche en la policía. Aquella mujer estaba loca a radiar. "¿Como puede ser que un policía no respete ni un solo semáforo?" esas y otras preguntas ocupaban la mente de la rubia, que seguía agarrada al cinturón con una clara tensión. Llevaban ya unas horas dando vueltas sin que eso las hiciera acercarse ni un poco al caso. Cuando hubo dado la tercera vuelta consecutiva a la misma manzana, Lucy se canso de esperar:

-Disculpa, se que eres la jefa y tal... ¿Pero exactamente esto que tiene que ver con Cobra y Gajeel?

-Con Gajeel absolutamente nada, ya te lo he dicho. El sigue siendo nuestro compañero hasta que se pruebe lo contrario- Dijo Erza mientras metía otra marcha y daba un acelero. Lucy se agarro aun con mas fuerza. - Por otra parte la policía científica sigue recopilando pistas de la prisión. Nosotras no podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar. -Volvió a acelerar el coche, Lucy pensó que el estomago se le salia por la boca.

-Vale ¿y por que tengo que venir yo si esto es rutinario?- inquirió, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar.

-Porque tu jefe así lo quiso. De todas formas yo soy una de las pocas personas que te puede proporcionar información.

-¿Es tan fácil como preguntar?

-Claro, hasta ahora solo pensaba que no te gusta hacer bien tu trabajo.- le espeto la pelirroja. Un nuevo frenazo hizo que el cuerpo de Lucy temblara.

-Vale vale, pero por favor te lo pido ve mas despacio, me estoy mareando.- Erza pareció compadecerse de la pobre periodista y aminoro la marcha.- Gracias. ¿Crees que podríamos ir a ver la celda donde se encontraba Cobra?

-Puede ser, aunque al ser máximo secreto deberías tener un pase especial para acceder.

-Me lo dieron en la editorial, no creo que haya ningún problema.

-Esta bien iremos en esa dirección.- Dijo Erza, pegando un nuevo volantazo. Lucy ya no sabia donde estaba la derecha y donde la izquierda. Prefirió no preguntar donde estaba la prisión, ya bastante tenia con aguantar aquel trato. Un par de calles después el walkie de Erza empezó a sonar.

-Agente Scarlet aquí 087. Necesitamos refuerzos en Trafalgar Street. Necesitamos refuerzos. Scarlet 067 acuda inmediatamente a la zona.

-Ups, parece ser que tendremos que hacer un rodeo, Lucy- dijo Erza sonriendo.- Te prometo que te vas a divertir.

Lucy trago saliva antes de que la desquiciada conductora pisara el acelerador. Si Lucy pensaba que la conducción de Erza era temeraria antes, ahora supo realmente como se sentía al estar cerca de la muerte. Oía como el caucho de las ruedas silbaba contra el asfalto en cada freno y en cada giro. Se temía lo peor. No quería participar en esto. ¿Para que demonios necesitaban refuerzos? Lucy se puso en los peores escenarios posibles, tiroteos, asesinatos, traficantes de droga... Trafalgar street se encontraba cerca del De Seix Boulevar, solo el el parque central de la ciudad las separaba de su destino. Lucy pensó que estaban a un par de calles de distancia, atravesaron rápidamente Harrison Aveniue y giraron a la izquierda. Cerca de allí ya se comenzaban a escuchar las sirenas de los compañeros de Erza. En la calle había seis unidades, y un grupo de vecinos mirones que se habían desvelado por el jaleo. Las pequeñas casitas de madera parecían todas iguales, Erza comenzó a preocuparse. Ambas bajaron del coche rápidamente y se reunieron con una chica de ojos claros y pelo de plata. Tenia una expresión dulce a pesar del pesado uniforme de policia que llevaba puesto. Se dirigió directamente a Erza.

-Lucy, esta es la mayor Strauss. Mira, esta es Lucy, la periodista que vino por el caso Cobra.

-Encantada, siento haberte alejado de tu objetivo, Erza estaba cerca de aquí en ese momento y tenemos un _problemilla_ con un robo a mano armada...- se excuso la chica-Parece ser que cuando hizo saltar la alarma tomo como rehén al inquilino. Seguimos con las negociaciones.- explico la jovencísima policía.

-Entendido, ¿quien mas ha acudido?

-Ahora mismo estamos el agente Dreyar, el agente Conall, y un par mas de refuerzos. Bisca también venia para acá, coge el equipo del furgón.

-Perfecto, ¿te ocuparas de Lucy?- pregunto Erza mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Por equipamiento se refería obviamente a los chalecos antibalas. A Lucy le temblaban las piernas, estaba pálida como la leche. Robo con rehenes, negociaciones y chalecos antibalas ¿Que podría salir mal? Después de todo ella era periodista. No tenia porque vivir estas situaciones.

-Tranquila, saldrá bien, Erza es buena negociadora...- dijo suavemente la chica a la que Erza llamo "mayor Strauss". Por otra parte Lucy no se podía imaginar como iba a negociar Erza con el supuesto secuestrador con el carácter que había demostrado tener frente a Lucy. - Vamos a acercarnos al furgón, estaremos seguras allí.- La mayor Strauss se acerco con Lucy a un furgón policial donde se encontraban Erza y dos personas mas. Un chico altísimo con la cabellera rubia y embutido en un chaleco antibalas controlaba lo que parecía ser una especie de teléfono fijo. "¿Las negociaciones realmente funcionan así?" se pregunto mentalmente Lucy.

-Este señor de aquí es el agente Laxus Dreyar, y este de aquí es Alzack Conall,- dijo señalando a otro hombre de cabellera morena y armado con un rifle bastante imponente.- uno de los mejores tiradores del cuerpo, por si las cosas se ponen feas.- dijo la mayor, con una tranquilidad que a Lucy le seguía sorprendiendo- Por cierto, seria conveniente que tu también llevaras un chaleco antibalas, por si las moscas- dijo casi riendo. Lucy obedeció inmediatamente. Erza estaba ante el teléfono, pero Lucy no alcanzaba a oír lo que decía. Justo en ese momento otro coche de policía con la sirena sonando a todo trapo apareció en la calle. De el bajaron otros dos policías mas, una mujer de mediana edad y un agente que claramente tenia mas años que el resto.

Ambos se acercaron justo cuando Erza colgó el teléfono. Se acerco a los demás policías con una expresión tranquila. Eso le dio esperanzas a Lucy, seguramente todo habría acabado ya, pensó.

-Bien, este hecho, se acabaron las negociaciones- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lucy sintió como un enorme peso abandonaba su pecho.- Tendremos que entrar a la fuerza.- Añadió después, para la mas angustia de Lucy, que volvió a sentir el pinchazo de la ansiedad. - Bisca, Alzack conmigo. Mirajane, Laxus, vosotros por la retaguardia. Nosotros entraremos de frente. Rodead la casa por detrás. Jura, tu quédate con Lucy, que sigue temblando como un flan. - Erza parecía ser la máxima autoridad allí, pues todos asintieron y se dispusieron a entrar en la casa.

Lucy se encerró en el furgón con Jura, el policía mas viejo de allí, que parecía coordinar la operación.

-Aquí Jura, ¿habéis tomado ya vuestra posición?

-Aquí Erza, afirmativo

-Aquí Mirajane, afirmativo.

-Vamos a entrar.- La voz de Erza se corto en el walkie talkie después de aquella frase.

La pelirroja asesto una patada a la puerta que la hizo volar varios metros dentro de la casa. El salón parecía tranquilo, no habían armado demasiado lió. Hizo una seña a sus compañeros sin dejar de sostener la pistola. Bisca y Alzack llevaban armamento mas pesado. Ambos entraron en el salón y se unieron a Erza.

-Salón limpio, Mirajane puedes entrar. - dijo al walkie talkie. El grupo de Erza se dispuso a subir a la segunda planta para cubrirla, mientras Mirajane y Laxus vigilaban cualquier posible salida del edificio. El pasillo de la segunda planta se encontraba a oscuras. No se escuchaba ningún ruido sospechoso. Erza fue reventando, una a una, todas las puertas de la casa. Peinando todas las habitaciones, hasta llegar a la habitación principal, aparentemente vacía. Sin embargo que la luz del cuarto de baño se colaba por la rendija era demasiado evidente para la experimentada policía. Bisca y Alzack tomaron posición en el pasillo cubriendo las espaldas de Erza. Abrió lentamente la ultima puerta que quedaba en pie en aquella casa. Sin dejar de sujetar la pistola, Erza descubrió a un nervioso joven que agarraba al rehén dentro de la bañera, mientras le acercaba un pequeño revolver a la nuca. Ciertamente el rehén se veía mas sospechoso que el portador del arma, pues un extraño tatuaje cubría su cara.

-Baja el arma, estas rodeado- dijo tranquilamente. Aunque el criminal no parecía estar muy dispuesto a colaborar. No dijo nada simplemente siguió presionando el cañón del revolver contra la cabeza del chico con cabellos turquesa. -Que bajes el puto arma.- Dijo en un tono mas efusivo al ver la negativa por parte del ladron a colaborar.

-No pienso ir a la cárcel, este es mi salvoconducto.- dijo nervioso el chico

-¿Pero tu que coño te crees? ¿Que esto es hollywood? ¿Que estas en una película mala?- dijo Erza claramente molesta. Apunto al lavabo del baño y disparo, haciéndolo volar en pedazos.- Consideralo una advertencia. Ahora que estamos mas tranquilitos... por ultima vez, baja el puto arma.

El chaval, que estaba a punto de llorar, soltó el arma temblando y dejo libre al rehén, que tardo en reaccionar unos segundos. Los suficientes para que Erza se abalanzase sobre el joven ladrón con unas esposas.

-Aquí Erza, situación controlada.- anuncio por el walkie talkie. Después agarro al chico del cuello y de la espalda. Lo saco arrastras del baño y dejo que Bisca y Alzack atendieran al rehén.

Cuando Lucy por fin vio salir a Erza ilesa y con el ladron esposado sintió felicidad. Ya esta, había acabado aquella pesadilla. Cuando escucho el sonido de un disparo desde aquel furgón se le había encogido el corazón, pero Jura la tranquilizo. "Sus métodos son poco ortodoxos pero funcionan casi siempre" había dicho él. Se preguntaba que significaba ese "casi". Fuese como fuese Erza encerró al joven chico en la parte de atrás del coche patrulla de Jura y Bisca, que se lo llevaron al cuartel. Por su parte Erza comenzó a tomarle declaración al sospechoso rehén.

-Así que te asalto simplemente para robar joyas y dinero... ¿tu nombre era?- pregunto mientras apuntaba datos en una pequeña libreta.

-Jella Fernandez- dijo el chico tranquilamente, no parecía traumatizado por haber tenido una pistola apuntándole a la cabeza hace unos escasos minutos. -Estaré encantado de acompañarles a la comisaria a dar todos mis datos, no hay problema.

-¿Puedes llevarlo tu Erza? - Pregunto Mirajane- Laxus y yo tenemos unos asuntos pendientes- se excuso agarrando al enorme agente rubio y metiendolo en su coche.

-Claro, Lucy nos vamos a comisaria. - la llamo Erza. Lucy aun estaba quitándose el chaleco antibalas cuando la pelirroja tiro de ella hacia su coche. Lucy lamentaba no poder despedirse del amable agente Nekis. Una vez Lucy, Erza y el rehén estuvieron dentro del coche, Erza metió marcha y piso el acelerador. Las pulsaciones de Lucy se multiplicaron una vez mas aquella noche. Definitivamente no estaba llevando nada bien aquello.

-¿Siempre es tan temeraria conduciendo?- pregunto con una voz suave y una actitud risueña el tal Jellal Fernandez

-Tenemos prisa. No eres el único con problemas esta noche.- Dijo la agente Scarlet bastante molesta por la pregunta. Después de eso ninguno de los dos pasajeros se atrevió a abrir la boca hasta que llegaron a su destino. Erza acompaño a Jellal hasta el escritorio de otro policía donde empezaron a tomarle declaración. Erza salio fuera del edificio a tomar algo de aire puro, Lucy a su vez recordó el termo de café que Levy le había preparado aquella tarde y no tardo en salir detrás de su peculiar escolta. Se encontró a Erza sentada en un banco al otro lado de la calle. Lucy se sentó con ella y le ofreció un vaso.

-Es café a lo Lucy, tiene mucha azúcar y poco café.- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias.- Dijo ella cogiendo el vaso.- Agradezco el gesto...- Guardaron silencio unos segundos- Oye, se que esto puede ser difícil las primeras veces. La adrenalina, el miedo, los nervios... Pero estas dando el tipo. En la redacción sabían lo que hacían mandándote a ti.

Lucy se sorprendió al recibir un cumplido de su, ahora, compañera. Daba una impresión tan tosca y terrible que no había reparado en la expresión dulce que tenia cuando sonreía. -Muchas gracias, Erza. - Ambas se quedaron en silencio un rato mas, sintiendo el frío en su rostro y mirando a las pocas estrellas que la contaminación lumínica dejaba vislumbrar. La atmósfera de tranquilidad fue rota por el estridente sonido del Walkie talkie de Erza.

-Agente Scarlet 067 aquí Nekis, hemos encontrado ciertas cosas sospechosas en casa del rehén. Necesitamos que la científica investigue algunas cosas...- lo ignoro, pues sabia que poco o nada se podría hacer cerca de las 5 de la madrugada. Le dirigió una mirada mas a Lucy.-Por hoy ya esta. Lo hemos hecho bien, no te preocupes. - Dijo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.- Vamos, te llevo a casa.

Lucy asintió, estaba destrozada y a pesar del café el cansancio había comenzado a hacer mella en ella. Había sido una noche dura, aun no acababa de procesar todos los eventos ocurridos. Tenia muchas ganas de contárselo a Levy. Erza paro el coche justo delante de su casa, se despidió amigablemente de Lucy y puso rumbo a la suya. Por hoy ya había tenido suficiente acción. Lucy, por su parte, abrió la puerta de la entrada despacito y sin hacer ruido. Se fue tranquilamente a su habitación y se quedo dormida en cuestión de instantes.

* * *

Erza no había dormido nada aquella noche. No era la primera vez que pasaba, sus labores como inspectora le exigían unos horarios muy duros de cumplir. En aquel momento se encontraba en su comisaria habitual, revisando la petición de sus dos compañeros de tomarse unas vacaciones. Sabia que, evidentemente, no querían tener nada que ver con el caso del agente Redfox, pero siempre había personas que tenían que quejarse. En aquellos momentos dos de los mas mediocres agentes de toda Nueva Orleans, dos personas que nunca podían hacer turnos nocturnos, cuya máxima ambición en la vida era poner multas de trafico, estaban delante de ella exigiendo que pusiera orden a la situación.

-No es justo que siempre haya favoritismos, no se pueden pedir unas vacaciones con tan poca antelación.- se quejo Jet.- Es injusto que Natsu y Juvia deserten ahora.

Droy, un policía rechoncho que cumplía fielmente los estereotipos americanos sobre la comida basura, seguía el hilo de su amigo:- ¿Por que nunca he conseguido tener vacaciones en verano y ellos pidiéndolo con unos días de antelación las cogen ahora?

-Es verdad, inspectora Scarlet, ¿No se da cuenta de que se están escaqueando porque Gajeel era su amigo? ¡Esto no es profesionalidad!- Grito efusivamente Jet, golpeando el escritorio de Erza, quien los miraba impasible. Ciertamente estaban acabando con su paciencia, pues la inspectora no había dormido nada, se había enfrentado a un atraco con rehén incluido, había hecho todo el papeleo sobre el caso de Cobra, y aquellos holgazanes cuyo máximo logro había sido multar coches por saltarse semáforos estaban pidiéndole explicaciones a ella, que, según Erza recordaba, era su superior. Se tomo unos segundos para no acabar echándoles del cuerpo directamente, no era bueno tomar decisiones en momentos tan estresantes. Expulso el aire lentamente y les miro fijamente.

-Jet, Droy ¿exactamente de que os estáis quejando? ¿de que dos compañeros se cojan las vacaciones cuando nadie las quiere? ¿de que se escaqueen de un caso que vosotros tampoco ibais a llevar? ¿oh, puede ser que os quejéis de todos los turnos nocturnos que han tenido que hacer en los últimos meses Natsu y Juvia, turnos que vosotros les cambiabais para tener mejores horarios? - Jet y Droy palidecieron ante la firme actitud que la inspectora Erza Scarlet había adoptado. - Habéis venido a mi despacho por la mañana alegando que era un motivo urgente, después de una noche muy complicada para llamarme tonta, decirme que no hago bien mi trabajo y quejaros de dos compañeros que siempre os están cubriendo las espaldas. Sois una vergüenza para esta comisaria, sino lo sois ya para todo el cuerpo policial. Si, Natsu y Juvia apreciaban a Gajeel, no pienso pedirles que colaboren en un caso con el que tienen tantas implicaciones emocionales. No han infringido ninguna normativa y era posible cogerse las vacaciones ahora. Así que si me disculpáis, os voy a echar de mi despacho. Si no os gusta como llevo las cosas podéis quejaros al superintendente Makarov, al que, seguro, le resultan divertidísimas vuestras quejas.

Los dos policías desistieron sus intentos. Abandonaron rápidamente el despacho de Erza, dejándola a solas con sus pensamientos. Si bien era cierto que entendía las peticiones de la agente Lockser y el agente Dragneel, también le apenaba que dos de los mejores policías dejasen el caso. A ella también le costaba pensar en un compañero suyo como sospechoso, pero sus decisiones eran firmes, y planeaba llevar el grueso del caso ella sola. Pasase lo que pasase su objetivo era probar que Gajeel era inocente. Paso el resto de la mañana arreglando el papeleo que el pequeño accidente de Jellal Fernandez había dejado en la comisaria. Laxus y Mirajane habían dejado las cosas calmadas, pero su rápida desaparición hizo que Erza sospechara, así que mando al agente Nekis acordonar la zona y revisar la casa.

Después de la discusión con Jey y Droy el día de Erza paso relativamente rápido, así que en cuanto tuvo la ocasión regreso a su casa para echarse una pequeña siesta antes del turno de aquella noche. Erza vivía muy cerca de la comisaria donde trabajaba, en un pequeño estudio que mantenía ordenado y limpio. Vivía sola desde hacia ya bastantes años. Cuando llego se quito las botas y se masajeo un poco los pies, estaba cansada y notaba como su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso. Seguía esperando la llamada de Jura Nekis, pero no tenia pinta de hacer acto de presencia de momento, la policía científica se tomaba su tiempo cuando revisaba los escenarios de algún altercado. Se dejo caer en la cama y cerro los ojos, regocijándose ante la maravillosa sensación que suponía estar tumbada después de tantas horas de trabajo. No tardaría mucho en quedarse dormida - o en un estado similar al coma- cuando el sonido de su móvil inundo toda la estancia. Erza maldijo su suerte y se prometió matar a su compañero, pero para su sorpresa no era el numero de Jura el que se veía en la pantalla. Confusa cogió el teléfono.

-¿Lucy? ¿Que demonios pasa?... Si claro, en seguida estoy allí, tranquila, seguramente no sea nada. - Erza colgó la llamada con un peso en el pecho difícil de explicar. Definitivamente aquel no estaba siendo su día.

* * *

 _-Bienvenida señorita McGarden, somos grandes admiradores de su trabajo. Mi nombre es Gejeel Redfox, no tienes que preocuparte, soy policía.-_

Levy se encontraba asustada, aquella frase golpeo su cabeza como un martillo. Obviamente aquel tenia que ser el sujeto que Lucy y Erza estaban investigando, no tenia ni idea de quien era el sujeto que la acompañaba, pues aquel no era el rostro que recordaba de los carteles. Descarto la opción de que aquella persona fuese cobra. Y después de aquella pequeña investigación _a priori_ comenzó a prestarle atención a lo que aquel enorme tipo había dicho. "admiradores de su trabajo" esos tipos sabían quien era, donde vivía y en que trabajaba. Lo que llevo a Levy al siguiente pensamiento, necesitaban su ayuda para algo. El para que era el verdadero misterio. Eso y también, saber si iba a salir sana y salva de esto.

-Tranquila doctora, no planeamos hacerle daño, si tenemos que recurrir a estos... métodos, es porque de otra forma usted se habría negado a colaborar con nosotros. -dijo rápidamente el otro chico. Levy seguía sin articular ninguna palabra, demasiada información circulaba por su diminuta cabeza en aquellos momentos. Volvió a inspeccionar la sala, buscando alguna forma de escape, de comunicación. Reviso frenéticamente a sus dos secuestradores en busca de información. Detalles que les hicieran fácilmente reconocibles para hacer un futuro retrato robot. Pensó, también, en que posibles puntos flacos tendrían, pero descarto la opción de la fuerza, se veían mucho mas grandes que la pequeña arqueóloga, y siendo honestos, Levy no destacaba por sus habilidades físicas. Se percato justo en aquel momento de que no estaba atada ni esposada de ninguna forma. Era completamente libre para moverse por la estancia. No le alegro mucho ser consciente de esa información, pues demostraba la confianza que tenían sus dos secuestradores en su poderío físico.

En resumen, se encontraba atrapada en un sitio extraño, con dos sujetos peligrosos y con la firme convicción de que iba a ser cómplice de algún crimen horrible, que por razones que desconocía, necesitaba de los conocimientos que una arqueóloga podía aportar. El hombre de pelo largo y alborotado soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Realmente tienes que tener muchas preguntas pero no te veo muy capaz de hablar ¿realmente tienes un doctorado en algo? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?- se burlo. Parecía un ser despreciable. Levy estaba sintiendo verdadero asco y furia, que sustituyeron a la sensación de miedo que tenia anteriormente.

-Si esperáis que colabore con algún tipo de crimen me niego rotundamente.- sentencio, haciendo acopio de la poca valentía que le quedaba. La única respuesta que recibió fueron mas risas. Levy seguía confusa, desconocía totalmente el objetivo de aquellas dos personas.

-Tranquila enana. No queremos tu ayuda para nada "ilegal" te he dicho que soy policía, es verdad. - El chico saco su placa y se la mostró a Levy.- Si estas aquí es porque necesitamos tu ayuda para probar la inocencia de cierta persona.

Levy comenzó a comprender, realmente aquel policía era cómplice de la fuga de Cobra y realmente quería que ella le ayudase a fingir que no era culpable de 12 asesinatos en serie. Se horrorizo ante tal escenario, ella no quería tener nada que ver con todo aquello. Ella solo hablaba de piedras y de gente muerta en la universidad seguía sin atar cabos y aquella situación comenzaba a exasperarla.

-Yo no pienso ayudar a Cobra...- comenzó a decir temerosa. Al nombrar ese nombre el rostro de ambos chicos se volvió mas oscuro.

-Realmente no sabes nada. Grey ocúpate tu, me voy a tomar el aire.- El que Levy supuso que era el agente Redfox salio de la habitación raudo y Levy se quedo a solas con el que debía ser el "poli bueno"

-No se lo tengas en cuenta...- dijo mas tranquilo el otro chico.- No es agradable que toda la ciudad piense que tu hermano es un asesino en serie. -Aquello supuso un nuevo golpe para Levy, el agente Redfox y Cobra el terrible asesino eran familia. No era algo que ella se esperase. - Por cierto me llamo Grey, yo no soy policía, pero no te preocupes. Gajeel no tuvo nada que ver con la fuga, aceptare todas las culpas de eso.

-¿Donde esta el ahora?

-¿Quien? ¿Cobra? Bueno como comprenderás no te podemos dar esa información. Vas a tener que confiar en nosotros... Nosotros tenemos que confiar en ti. ¿Serias tan amable de seguirme?- El tal Grey le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. - En la universidad eres toda una eminencia en cosas viejas, o algo así- continuo diciendo. Levy callaba e intentaba asimilar toda la información recibida. Un asesino hermano de un agente de policía, otro cómplice de la fuga que necesitaba la ayuda de una arqueóloga y la supuesta teoría de que realmente Cobra no fue un sádico asesino. Le temblaban las piernas, no dejaba de pensar en como estaría Lucy, si habría notado su ausencia, si habría dado la voz de alarma. También se percato de que había perdido la noción del tiempo, ignoraba cuanto había pasado desde esa noche y ahora. Como si aquel sagaz chico supiera en que estaba pensando comenzó a hablar de nuevo:

-Por cierto, no vas a estar aquí mucho tiempo, no queremos que la policía se meta aun mas en esto. -dijo mientras guiaba a Levy afuera de lo que era el sótano de cualquier edificio destartalado. Subieron unas angostas escaleras hasta una planta donde si que había ventanas, tapiadas, obviamente. Grey la iba guiando diligentemente por aquel oscuro y viejo edificio que seguía oliendo a humedad, aunque si era cierto que el aire estaba menos cargado por allí. -Aunque te cueste creerlo los periódicos de Nueva Orleans fueron los que enviaron a Erik a la cárcel. El y yo eramos buenos amigos, y durante estos dos años yo he tratado de buscar pruebas sobre su inocencia. Gajeel se comprometió a ayudar, desde la sombra claro.

-¿De que os conocíais tu y Cobra?- pregunto Levy, intentando rascar mas información.

-Bueno es una larga historia. Lo importante es que hemos encontrado ciertas cosas que necesitamos que examines. Como sabíamos que te negarías si fuésemos a la universidad a pedírtelo Gajeel ideo esta locura. Pido perdón por todo esto, lo habrás pasado realmente mal. A cambio de no denunciar este "secuestro" queremos ofrecerte una paga por toda tu ayuda. -dijo Grey abriendo la puerta de lo que parecía ser el salón. Dos sofás polvorientos presidian la habitación, entre ambos una pequeña mesa para el café y encima una caja de cartón. No había muchos mas muebles en la estancia y la iluminación era pesima. Grey tomo asiento en uno de los sofás - ¿Y bien que te parece el trato?- preguntó.

Levy se sentó en el sofá que quedaba libre y miro la caja con curiosidad antes de dar una respuesta definitiva.

-Si claro, mira todo lo que quieras, de todas formas necesitamos que lo investigues. -Levy abrió la caja y con sumo cuidado saco de el lo que parecía una copa bastante antigua. A simple vista no supo diferenciar cuantos siglos de antigüedad tenia. Estaba hecha de oro, aunque por el peso no supo aventurar si total o parcialmente. Tenia joyas incrustadas y ciertos grabados. Pero lo mas perturbador era las machas que tenia por dentro. Debía haber estado llena de algún liquido y no haber sido lavada después. Podría ser uno de los cálices de oro usados en las eucaristías, aunque los grabados parecían indicar que se trataba de algo mucho mas antiguo, de algo mas oscuro. Una idea fugaz atravesó la mente de Levy y soltó de inmediato la copa asqueada.

-Si, son manchas de sangre. - dijo Grey al darse cuenta de la expresión que había puesto la joven arqueóloga.

-En toda mi carrera había visto una copa así.

-¿Una copa para rituales religiosos que involucren sacrificios?

-No, son los grabados y las joyas lo que me desconcierta. Los sacrificios humanos eran muy comunes en la Sudamérica precolombina, así como en muchas culturas antiguas. Pero a simple vista no sabría decir de que siglo ni lugar es. ¿Como la has encontrado? ¿Y donde?

-Paso a paso señora McGarden- dijo Grey con una sonrisa- Supongo que cualquier donación económica no te interesa ¿verdad? - Levy asintió.- Que te parece esto: tu nos dices todo lo que puedas sacar de esta copa y nosotros te la regalamos para que puedas donarla a la universidad y seguir estudiando tus cachivaches antiguos a gusto.

-Si voy a ayudar a dos personas como vosotras quiero mas cosas. - Dijo Levy muy segura. Realmente le intrigaba aquel objeto y su mente se emocionaba ante la perspectiva de revivir los días de Egipto. Aunque sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, su espíritu científico le pedía ceder en este asunto y, por una vez en su vida, ser la persona valiente que soñaba con ser.

-Tu dirás.

-Quiero que me aseguréis que Erik es inocente.

-¿Te fías de nuestra palabra?- pregunto Grey sorprendido

-Si.

-Esta bien. ¿Solo eso?

-No, también quiero saber todo lo que ocurre con el, donde se encuentra y que pensáis hacer con toda la información que yo os suministre. Quiero que, en el caso de que no podáis probar nada se entregue voluntariamente. Y que vosotros dos aceptéis las consecuencias. Y por ultimo quiero saber que tiene que ver esta copa con la inocencia de Cobra. -Grey sonrió, estaba bien. Aquella chica había resultado ser bastante colaborativa pese a la gravedad de la situación. A decir verdad cuando Gajeel entro con un cuerpo inconsciente en aquel sótano a Grey casi se le para el corazón. Es una suerte que realmente la chica no este entrando en pánico y que, al contrario, se la viera centrada y tranquila... y muy racional.

-Esta bien. Te contaremos lo que pensamos, pero no ahora. ¿Cuanto tiempo necesitas para investigar ese cacharro?

-Al menos un par de días, tengo que consultar mucha bibliografía técnica y posiblemente tenga que reservar el taller de la universidad...

-Esta bien, dentro de una semana tendremos que volver a vernos, tu nos cuentas sobre la copa y nosotros sobre Erik. ¿Estarías conforme con eso?

-Si, creo que si.

-Bueno... entonces Gajeel te llevara a casa. Se me hace tarde y no me puedo ocupar de ti ahora. Se que da mal rollo, pero es buena gente. No te hará nada te lo prometo.- Dijo Grey y, por algún motivo que no alcanzo a comprender, Levy decidió confiar en su palabra.

El edificio destartalado en el que se encontraban resulto estar en mitad de los paramos pantanosos que rodeaban la ciudad. "Eso explica la humedad y el ambiente cargado" pensó Levy. Era una casa enorme y presidencial, en su momento tuvo que ser un palacio para alguna familia adinerada, que con los años se quedo abandonado. Ya se había hecho de noche y la cúpula celeste se alzaba cargada de estrellas. Efectivamente fuera del edificio estaba Gajeel, aquel policía tosco y rudo cuya mayor preocupación en esos momentos era fumarse un cigarro.

-¿Y bien?- le pregunto a Grey cuando les vio salir.

-Todo en orden Redfox.- Dijo el chico dirigiéndose a una de las motos que estaban aparcadas en frente de la casa. -Tengo que irme ya, cuídala ¿vale?

Gajeel gruño, tiro el cigarro al suelo y lo piso para apagarlo. -Esta bien enana, vamos a tu casa.- Levy iba a protestar pero el chico fue en dirección a la moto restante. Era una Harley Davison clásica. De una de las alforjas saco un casco y se lo tendió a la chica. - Pontelo. Por cierto no quiero ni una sola palabra durante el viaje.

-¿Donde guardo la copa?- pregunto ella preocupada.

-En la alforja.

-¿Que?

-Lo que oyes. - dijo mas borde aun.

-No puedes tratar así el patrimonio arqueológico. - le espeto Levy muy irritada- ¿Tu sabes lo que vale esa co...?

-En la alforja.- le corto el chico.

Levy se resigno y guardo con mucho cuidado la copa en una de las bolsas de cuero que colgaban a los lados de la moto. Gajeel, por su parte, se recogió el pelo en un desordenado moño y se coloco el otro casco. Se subió a la moto y espero a que la joven chica se subiera para arrancar la maquina. Levy parecía reacia a agarrarse a aquel tipo tan descortés, pero después del primer acelerón decidió que no iba a dejar de aferrarse al policía hasta que esa maquina del demonio se parase.

Levy se sentía confusa. Durante aquel viaje en moto tuvo tiempo para pensar fríamente lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Realmente estaba ayudando a un criminal a zafarse de la ley? ¿O a un hombre inocente encarcelado injustamente? Se decidió a comprobar todas las noticias del caso en cuanto llegase a casa. La frase Grey seguía rondando su cabeza. "Aunque te cueste creerlo los periódicos de Nueva Orleans fueron los que enviaron a Erik a la cárcel."

Por increíble que pareciera aquel viaje en moto estaba resultando agradable, después de la tensión inicial Levy se relajo. Dejo que la sensación de libertad invadiese su pecho y que el aire alborotase su pelo azul. La conducción de Gajeel resultaba agradable y fluida y la carretera serpenteaba entre los pantanos de forma natural. Cada curva se realizaba con una delicadeza maestra, como si aquella moto reinase sobre aquella lagartija de asfalto que invadía la naturaleza. Levy se dejo abandonar en la increíble sensación de tranquilidad y de ¿gozo? que estaba experimentando. Tenía gracia si lo pensabas. Aquella terrible persona había invadido su casa, la había secuestrado, había usado alguna droga -posiblemente cloroformo- con ella y ahora estaba abrazada a ella. Todo para probar los delirios de los amigos de un criminal, y contra cualquier pensamiento racional que pudiera detenerla, Levy había aceptado, casi gustosa, esa colaboración. Aunque sus motivos eran realmente egoístas, pues su gran pasión por la historia, y la curiosidad que había desarrollado por aquella versión poco conocida de la historia la habían empujado a cometer locuras de ese calibre.

Dejo pasar toda aquella culpabilidad. Se concentro en las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. El aire frió de la noche acariciando sus manos, revolviendo sus cabellos, inundando sus pulmones. Levy pego mas su cuerpo con el de Gajeel, para recostar la cabeza en su espalda, se sentía algo cansada. Aprecio el olor a cuero y hierro que desprendía el policía, pero no le resulto del todo desagradable. Los densos bosques dejaron paso a los edificios y Gajeel se las arreglo para maniobrar entre el trafico de la misma forma con la que cogía las curvas. La moto se detuvo a unas manzanas de la casa de Levy. La atmósfera tranquila que había construido en aquel viaje en moto se resquebrajo derrepente. Levy aterrizo de forma brusca en el mundo real. Gajeel tuvo que ayudarla a bajar, pues le temblaban un poco las piernas.

-No estas acostumbrada a las motos ¿verdad?- le pregunto mas tranquilo. Al parecer el viaje había tenido el mismo efecto relajante en aquel chaval. Y ahora, observándole mas de cerca, no parecía tan terrible. Si, sus pircings y su pelo le hacían parecer tosco, pero tenia una expresión amable, debajo de tanto metal.

-No, pero ha sido muy agradable.- dijo con una tímida sonrisa. El chico le devolvió la copa dorada a Levy y antes de irse le dio un papel con su teléfono móvil apuntado. "En una semana te llamare, volveremos a vernos" le había dicho antes de abandonar la escena a toda prisa, sin disculparse por lo ocurrido con el "secuestro". Y allí estaba Levy, volviendo a casa sola, con una copa que posiblemente había contenido sangre humana en la mano y con un hambre voraz. Fue la primera vez que se percato de que seguía en pijama. Soltó una carcajada al aire, estaba claro que lo único que podía hacer era reírse, después de todo, le parecía tan surrealista lo que acababa de vivir. Su casa parecía desierta, lo cual la alegro muchísimo, no quería darle explicaciones a Lucy, y necesitaba tiempo para preparar una mentira verosímil. Cuando fue a abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de otro detalle con el que tendría que haber sido mas cuidadosa: no tenia llaves. Bendijo entonces la idea de Lucy de dejar una debajo del felpudo. "Es que soy muy despistada Levy" le dijo la joven periodista. Abrió la puerta, y se encontró el apartamento destartalado. En ocasiones normales aquel desorden la sacaría de quicio, pero se limito a avanzar sin pisar las patatas fritas del suelo, y a avanzar hasta su habitación. Coloco con mucho cuidado la copa encima de su cómoda y se volvió a meter en la cama para un reparador sueño. Dejo que la Levy del futuro se enfrentase a una, posiblemente, histérica Lucy.

* * *

 _Bueno bueno, hasta aqui. No se si es un capitulo muy largo muy corto con mucha info o muy aburrido, ustedes dirán. Yo de verdad estoy emocionada con la historia y estoy deseando meter salseo del bueno entre todos los protagonistas jejeje. Bueno si has llegado hasta aqui te doy las gracias por leerme. Si quereis dejar reviews con vuestras inquietudes, quejas y ruegos estaré encantadísima de leeros, un abrazo._


	3. -Capitulo 3-

_¡Hola hola!, os traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, muchas gracias por vuestras reviews, sois muy amables al gastar vuestro tiempo leyendo y comentando. Lo de siempre, espero que os guste y bla bla. Siento mucho no haber subido esto ayer, pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo. Ademas me ha salido un capitulillo un poco mas corto de lo que esperaba. Supongo que la historia avanza despacio pero porque quiero abarcar muchos frentes al mismo tiempo. Ruego que perdonéis mi inexperiencia._

* * *

Las lágrimas simplemente no dejaban de brotar. Lucy no podía evitarlo. Se sentía culpable y miserable por aquella terrible situación que estaba viviendo. Levy. Su pequeña y asustadiza Levy. Desaparecida. Lucy pensó que el grueso de la responsabilidad recaía directamente sobre sus hombros. Se le vino el mundo encima. Su primera reacción fue, efectivamente, llamar a Erza. Después de todo ¿Quién mejor que la inspectora con la que trabajaba codo con codo para denunciar la desaparición de su compañera de casa? La vida definitivamente había decidido ponerla a prueba.

Erza no tardó mucho en presentarse en su casa, donde encontró a una alterada Lucy que no era capaz de dejar de llorar.

-No es por desalentar Lucy, pero si no han pasado 48 horas no es denunciable. Además es una mujer adulta.

-Han llamado de la universidad, tenía hoy una charla importante y no ha ido. ¿Como demonios puedo esperar 48 horas hasta denunciar esto?- sollozó. La pelirroja no tuvo más remedio que abrazarla, lo que ocasionó que más lágrimas cayeran sobre los mofletes de Lucy.

-No nos precipitemos...- intentó tranquilizarla. Erza no era el tipo de persona que manejaba bien aquellas situaciones. -Esta noche vamos a descansar. ¿Vale? Mañana por la mañana, si sigue sin aparecer, daremos la voz de alarma. -Lucy asintió. Trató de recomponerse un poco. Cuando estuvo más tranquila Erza se ofreció a hacerle una infusión, un gesto que Lucy agradece mucho.

-Oye... Erza ¿puedes quedarte a dormir? Me sentiría mejor si alguien estuviera conmigo, hace poco que me mude a Nueva Orleans... con lo de cobra... ahora lo de Levy... Yo no puedo tirar más de la situación sola.

-Por supuesto. -dijo inmediatamente la inspectora. Después de todo habían estado trabajando dos noches consecutivas, la última fue especialmente traumática para la inexperta periodista. Erza además llevaba trabajando en turnos de noche varias semanas, desde que Gajeel desapareció sin dar explicaciones. Se sintió, en realidad, aliviada. No le gustaba reconocerlo pero se había estado excediendo en el trabajo últimamente, necesitaba un descanso. -¿Te apetece que pidamos comida a domicilio?

La rubia volvió a asentir. Erza sonrió y agarró el móvil. En media hora ambas mujeres se estaban atiborrando de pizza, mientras consumían cerveza a un ritmo alarmante. El alcohol empezaba a hacer mella en ellas, y eso junto a su constante sensación de cansancio debido al esfuerzo, llevó a una situación difícil de encauzar. No siempre puedes emborracharte con la inspectora de policía ¿O si?

-Venga Erza de un trago

-Para ya, vas a conseguir que vomite- dijo riendo la pelirroja.

-¿Sabes que nos falta? Música. Nos falta música. - balbuceo Lucy

-Nos faltan tíos- suspiro Erza

-¿Ah pero que tu estas soltera?- se sorprendió Lucy- Pensaba que estabas casada o algo

-Si es que estoy casada es con mi trabajo.

-¿Me estas diciendo que estas rodeada de _policías buenorros_ y sigues soltera?- dijo incrédula Lucy

-Los policías son estúpidos. Les doy miedo ¿te lo puedes creer? ¿Como voy a dar miedo yo?

-A ver...- dijo Lucy riendo por lo bajo.- A mi me acojonaste.

-Venga ya. - Se quejó Erza. -Si soy un encanto

-Exacto, eres un encanto y estas buena- sentenció Lucy, al tiempo que apoyaba otro botellín vacío sobre la mesa. -¿Oye te apetecen unas patatas?

-Si si.- Lucy se levantó del sofá tambaleándose, husmeo un rato en la despensa mientras Erza seguía hablando sobre su vida amorosa- La verdad es que llevo casi desde el instituto sin tener nada con nadie, me da un poco de vergüenza

-¿En serio?

-Pero ¿y tu que? deja de fijarte en mi vida sin mencionar la tuya, zorra- se quejó la joven policía, que también notaba como las cervezas hacían su debido efecto.

-Pues yo iba a casarme.- dijo Lucy, y acto seguido comenzó a reírse- ¿Te puedes creer que me dejo plantada en el altar?

-Oye eso es muy triste, vas a hacer que llore.- Dijo Erza con los ojos vidriosos.

-En verdad es triste, nos íbamos a casar en las vegas, sin decírselo a nadie. El nunca se presentó... No lo sabe nadie aquí. Me mude en cierta parte por eso, quería empezar de cero aquí, mi padre me encontró trabajo en un buen periódico, hice las maletas y me vine...- Erza se estaba abriendo otro botellín mientras Lucy se peleaba con una bolsa de patatas que había cogido del estante de Levy- Oye espera ¡Esa es la última, zorra egoísta!- dijo gritando, al tiempo que la bolsa de patatas reventó y se esparcieron por todo el suelo del salón.

-Tranquila he visto por allí unas botellas de vino

-No da igual... creo que no necesitamos más alcohol, estoy bastante mareada- dijo Lucy desplomándose en el sofá.

-Tienes razón, tú necesitas un polvo.

-Si me dijeras con quien. Llevo aquí ya 5 meses y nada de nada.

-¿Nada de nada?

-Exacto.

-Vamos a solucionar eso, tengo el candidato perfecto.- Erza saco el teléfono y marco un numero que Lucy juro que era aleatorio. -Hey Natsu, amigo... Sh... Sh... ya se que estas de vacaciones... ¿Y que si son las dos de la mañana?... Ah Lucy te va a encantar, es guapa, es divertida, tiene unas tetas gen... Vaya se ha cortado...- Lucy explotó en risas

-¿Crees que tengo unas tetas geniales?

-Las más geniales- afirmó Erza extrañamente seria.

-Eres una cachonda- dijo Lucy apoyándose en su regazo. -Me da vueltas todo por favor vayámonos a dormir- le imploro la rubia. Ciertamente Erza también estaba mas borracha de lo que le gustaría admitir. Sujetándose entre ambas consiguieron subir, de forma patética, los escalones que las separaban de la cama de Lucy.

-¿por qué no puedo dormir en la cama de Levy?- se quejo Erza

-Porque estoy triste y tienes que cuidar de mi. Estoy borracha.- se quejó Lucy mientras se quitaba la ropa.

-¿Piensas dormir desnuda o que?- dijo Erza. Lucy señaló a la cómoda que estaba en frente de su cama.

-Abre ese cajón tengo ahí un pijama, o algo...- Erza se resignó y ayudó a Lucy a vestirse de nuevo. Después ambas se tumbaron el cama de matrimonio.

-Vale, tengo una regla, la cabeza mirando para el otro lado por si vomitas- le advirtió Erza. Lucy asintió entre risas y se dio la vuelta. Erza la imito, estaba apunto de quedarse dormida cuando Lucy balbuceo una última frase:

-Molas mucho, poli- dijo entre risitas. Erza sonrió y rezo para no tener demasiada resaca mañana.

* * *

Levy se despertó a su hora habitual, no se sentía cansada pese a haber dormido un par de horas, bastante durmió ya debido al cloroformo. Se apresuró a bajar al salón, desayunar y limpiar aquel desastre que Lucy había montado. "¿por el amor de dios montaste una rave?" pensó. Se sentía algo decepcionada, que hubiera aprovechado que ella no estaba para pasárselo bien en vez de preocuparse le dolía mas de lo que Levy estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Después de todo ella la consideraba su mejor amiga. La casa estaba reluciente, y Levy bastante indignada. Se tomo la libertad de subir al segundo piso para despertar a su compañera de piso. Abrió la puerta de par en par y se dirigió a abrir las persianas. Cuando la luz del sol entró en la habitación Levy se percató de que había dos bultos en la cama de Lucy y no uno.

-¿Pero qué cojones...?- La sorpresa de Levy fue mayor cuando se percató de que la persona que acompañaba a Lucy no era un hombre, si no la chica pelirroja con la que trabajaba. -La hostia...

-¡Mis ojos!- gruño Lucy- ¿Erza que estas...?- cuando recuperó la visión y se encontró a su querida compañera de piso delante de ella y con los brazos cruzados a Lucy casi se le saltaron las lágrimas. Salto de la cama inmediatamente para abrazarla y cubrirla de besos. -Oh dios mio estas bien, estas aquí. Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti de verdad. Erza seguía gruñendo, no llevaba muy bien lo de la luz... ni lo del sonido.

-¿Que te tenia preocupada? ¿Pero tú has visto cómo estaba el salón? ¿Que montaste aquí el macrobotellón? ¿Y desde cuando estas saliendo con Erza?

-¿Saliendo...? Oh no espera no es lo que parece...

-Me da igual, como sea... Además ella me cae bien... ¡Eso es lo de menos!

-Oye Levy no hicimos nada, ella vino para consolarme, me había puesto dramática y necesitaba compañía.

-Es cierto- intervino una cuasi afónica Erza- ella quería denunciar la desaparición. Por desgracia tienes que esperar 48 horas para hacerlo. Menos mal que no nos precipitamos.

-Oh... no tenían de que preocuparse chicas...

-¿A donde coño fuiste?- le preguntó Lucy notablemente enfadada.

-Me surgió una cosa muy importante fuera de la ciudad, un coleccionista privado quería que examinar un objeto que compró en una subasta. -Levy se enorgullece de lo factible y realista que era esa mentira. Lucy, por su parte se sintió avergonzada por todo el numerito que montó anoche por nada.

-Vale está bien, vamos a abajo. Pero vosotras os dais una ducha que apestáis a alcohol.-Sentenció Levy mientras salía del cuarto- Yo os voy preparando el café- añadió.

* * *

Natsu se despertó de mal humor. Anoche su jefa tuvo la bondad de molestarle cuando claramente estaba ebria. Había dormido poco y mal. Pensó que seria una venganza por dejarla colgada con el caso. Pero él no iba a dejar que tratasen a su amigo como un criminal. Llevaba unos días patrullando de noche en su busca. Pero viajar en coche por la ciudad no era la mejor forma de encontrar a nadie. Gajeel además había cortado cualquier forma de comunicación con ellos. No cogía el teléfono, no contestaba correos y Juvia aseguró que su casa se encontraba cerrada a cal y canto.

No era un escenario alentador. Pero Natsu se negaba a rendirse. Recordó, entonces, los sucesos del día anterior:

* * *

Aparcar en aquella zona de Nueva Orleans era un infierno. Se recordó mentalmente que no volvería a dejar que Juvia eligiese. Al final se presentó media hora tarde, pese a haber salido con mucha antelación, y un estomago dispuesto a devorar el mas sabroso gumbo. Juvia estaba sentada en una mesa cerca de la ventana, enfundada en su habitual abrigo azul y leyendo una libreta mientras esperaba a Natsu. El local era un restaurante mediocre que servía comida casera sureña. Natsu era un gran amante de la comida y nunca desaprovecha ninguna ocasión. Cuando se hubo sentado un camarero se acercó a tomarles los pedidos.

-Para mi solo agua

-Yo quiero una cerveza y un plato de gumbo criollo.- dijo Natsu extendiendo la carta de vuelta.

Una vez el camarero les trajo las bebidas Juvia dejó de lado su pequeña libreta y miro a Natsu con una actitud reprobatoria.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó ella esperando a que su acompañante dijera algo- ¿Dónde están tus modales?

-¿Y bien qué?- pregunto extrañado el chico mientras le daba un trago a la cerveza.- ¿"Hola Juvia que tal estas"?

-Ug dejalo- gruño ella- Si te he llamado es porque tengo noticias.

-¿Has conseguido hablar con Gajeel?- pregunto Natsu.

-No exactamente... pero se de un lugar en el que buscar pistas. No te va a gustar la idea per...

-¿Hay que hacer algo ilegal?

-Más o menos... A ver, si, pero es por una buena causa no creo que el se moleste después...

-¿El?

-Gajeel- dijo Juvia fingiendo que aquella respuesta era obvia.- He pensado que lo mejor que podríamos hacer para empezar nuestra investigación es mirar en su casa.

-Parece algo muy lógico. ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? ¿Vas a falsificar una orden o que?

-Seguimos de vacaciones, eso no es una opción.- le recordó la chica.- No te preocupes, sé forzar cerraduras, estaremos bien.

-Esto me da mala espina Juvia, no creo que debamos colarnos en su casa...

-Me dijiste que me ibas a ayudar.- terció Juvia.- Tenemos que encontrarle, es posiblemente mi único amigo. Si tengo que allanar su casa para encontrarlo puedes estar seguro de que lo haré.- Natsu se quedo en silencio ante la determinación de su compañera. El también pensaba que Gajeel era inocente y quería terminar con esto lo antes posible. Antes de que el muchacho pudiera dar una respuesta concluyente el camarero regresó con un humeante plato de arroz y gumbo.

-Esta bien, lo haremos a tu manera. -Dijo, empezando a comer.- Pero yo no tengo ni idea de donde vive, tienes que llevarme tu.

-Claro- dijo Juvia más relajada.

Finalmente Juvia se pidió unos buñuelos con miel, ya que no pudo resistir la tentación. Cuando hubieron terminado pagaron la cuenta y salieron. Natsu la guió hasta su aparcamiento.

-¿Dónde demonios has aparcado, cabezón?- se quejó ella por el camino.

-Perdona princesa- se burló sarcástico Natsu- Esto es tú culpa. Podrías elegir algo menos céntrico la próxima vez.

-Pero la comida estaba increíble- dijo con cierto matiz infantil.

-Bueno, como sea.- Natsu apretó la llave de su coche que se iluminó entre el resto. Ambos se subieron y comenzaron a moverse por Nueva Orleans. La joven policía de cabellos azul y ojos intensos era la que guiaba a Natsu por toda las serpenteantes calles hasta llegar a una calle llena de edificios cargados con apartamentos. Parecía un barrio problemático, los graffitis abundaban entre los callejones y no se veía ni un alma por la calle. Natsu dejo el coche donde Juvia le indicio, y ambos se acercaron a la que, según la chica, era su destino.

-Oye no se yo si es una buena idea hacer esto a plena luz del día.- dijo Natsu cuando estuvieron en el ascensor.

-Tonterías Natsu esta bien, no tardaré ni un minuto si alguien nos ve creerá que tenemos unas llaves.- Le contestó Juvia, muy segura de sí misma.

Efectivamente, la chica metió unas ganzúas en la cerradura de la forma más discreta posible y en unos segundos la puerta cedió completamente, dejando el paso libre a los dos policías. Natsu se quedó impresionado con las habilidades de su amiga.

-Recuerdame que no me lleve mal contigo nunca.- Le dijo al entrar. La chica le respondió con una sonrisa. El apartamento era viejo, estaba sucio y desordenado y, en definitiva, parecía el tipo de lugar en el que Gajeel viviría. El salón estaba conectado directamente con la entrada, y en él reinaba el más absoluto caos. Había montañas de cajas de cartón apiladas unas encima de otras repletas de papeles. Aquello lucía, de por sí sospechoso. Juvia dedujo que su amigo se había metido en alguna especie de investigación extracurricular, justo como ellos andaban haciendo.

-Esto es siniestro.- comentó Natsu acercándose a una de las cajas. El chico se agacho para poder ojear mejor los papeles. En aquella caja se encontraban un montón de papeles y artículos científicos.- Las películas malas de la tele nos deberían haber enseñado que esto huele a psicopatía.

Juvia ignoró a su compañero, pues ella había encontrado algunos libros en aquel montón de desorden que le llamaron la atención. "Historia de la península Arábiga" "Arqueología sumeria" "Babilonia y su religión" los títulos eran variados, pero parecen compartir una temática clara. "¿Que puñetas estás tramando, Gajeel?" se dijo para sí misma. -Parece que Gajeel está estudiando algo en la universidad... o esta intrigado por algún tema en concreto.

-Sinceramente, no me imagino a Gajeel estudiando. Y menos esto ¿Qué puñetas es "numismática básica"?- Juvia se encogió de hombros. Pero en aquel preciso instante a ambos se les congeló la sangre pues escucharon ruidos al otro lado del apartamento.

-¿Esta aquí?- susurro con cierta preocupación Juvia

-Dios mio nos va a matar...- se lamentó Natsu.

Ambos escucharon una voz desde el pasillo:- Oye te dije que no volvieras aquí hasta que se calmaran las cosas.- La voz se distanciaba mucho del grave y ronco timbre de Gajeel. Juvia dio un respingo "¿Será que vive con su novia?" Justo entonces una de las puertas del salón se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de la edad de Natsu a medio vestir. El corazón de Juvia dio un vuelco, si que era atractivo aquel chico. Su pelo oscuro estaba desordenado y le tapaba una parte de la frente, su pecho estaba descubierto y dejaba a la vista unos perfectos abdominales que hicieron que a la policía se le volviera la boca agua "Contrólate niñata, que no tienes 15 años y esto es malo" se dijo mentalmente, guardando la compostura.

Los tres mostraban la misma confusión en su cara, pero el recién llegado fue el primero en romper el silencio:-¿Quienes sois vosotros y como habéis entrado aquí?

-Somos de la polici...

-Somos amigos de Gajeel.- le cortó Juvia. -Estamos preocupados por el.- El chico de pelo oscuro soltó una carcajada.

-No creía que Gajeel tuviera amigos

-¿Tu que eres su pareja?- pregunto Juvia

-Ts no. Soy su compañero de piso. Y vosotros os habéis colado en una casa ajena. Debería llamar a la policía...- el chaval no acabó la frase.

-Somos de la policía, al igual que tu compañero de piso.- Explico Natsu.- Y el lleva desaparecido unas semanas queríamos saber qué pasa.

-Realmente estamos preocupados por el- añadió Juvia.

-El simplemente se cogió unas vacaciones, eso es todo.-Dijo sin más el chico.- ¿Quienes decíais que erais?

-Me llamo Juvia y el es mi amigo Natsu.

-Lo que pensaba, Gajeel no os ha mencionado ni una sola vez. Dudo que él os considere amigos, así que en mi opinión lo que deberíais hacer es dejarle tranquilo y quitaos del medio.

Juvia se sintió ultrajada. Aquel chico parecía saber dónde estaba y que ocurría y su única preocupación era cómo echarles rápido del piso. Se negaba rotundamente. Juvia se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los polvorientos sofás.- Obligame. -dijo desafiante.

-Juvia por favor... - le imploro Natsu, quien realmente empezaba a creer las palabras de aquel otro chico.- Esto era una mala idea desde el principio.

-Hasta que este idiota exhibicionista no me diga donde esta mi amigo he decidido quedarme aquí.- dijo ella muy segura.- Él no ha amenazado con llamar a la policía aunque hayamos forzado su cerradura, claramente tiene asuntos que resolver y algunos cargos. No puedes impedirlo Natsu.

El chico pelirrosa iba a quejarse cuando volvió a sonar su móvil. Miro el número y vio que se trataba de Erza. Colgó y miró una vez más a su amiga:- Juvia se razonable- Natsu casi suplicaba.

-Si, no se que pretendes al quedarte aquí puedo cogerte y echarte en cualquier momento- añadió el otro chico muy tranquilo.

-Todas las veces que lo intentes volver a entrar. Seré peor que un grano en el culo.

-Estás chalada.

-No me pienso mover de aquí.- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Natsu se resignó y se sentó a su lado:-¿Piensas estar aquí sin comer dormir ni ducharte indefinidamente?

-Solo hasta que él colabore- dijo muy seria.- Además, pienso usar sus cosas y comerme su comida.

-En serio tienes que ir al medico estas muy mal de la cabeza, chica.- se quejó el otro.

-Ya que vamos a vivir juntos un tiempo... me gustaría saber tu nombre.

-No pienso vivir contigo. Esta no es tu casa, es la mía.

-Pues colabora con nosotros- dijo la joven policía con una sonrisa en la cara.- Natsu tu puedes irte, puedo manejar a este tío yo sola.

Natsu dudo. Sinceramente no quería quedarse en aquel asco de apartamento ni un minuto más, y aquel chico le parecía sospechoso. Pero tampoco quería dejar a Juvia sola. "Es policía, estará bien" se recordó a sí mismo, después de todo ella tenía más experiencia que él en el cuerpo.

-Esta bien Juvia, voy a resolver unas cosas. Si te pasa algo avísame.- Natsu se fue dejando la puerta cerrada y al compañero de piso de Gajeel con la boca abierta.

-Oye...- se intentó quejarse ante el panorama. Volvió a mirar a la chica que estaba tirada en su sofá con incredulidad. Aquello no le podía estar pasando a él, una policía encadenada a su casa. Se rindió finalmente y con un bufido le dijo a la chica.- Me llamo Grey y no te pienso decir nada de Gajeel.

-No te preocupes, lo averiguaré yo solita... Por cierto tengo hambre ¿Que vas a hacer de cena?

-No pienso hacerte la cena ni darte de comer.- dijo muy serio Grey.

-Venga, vamos a llevarnos bien... Parece que me voy a quedar aquí bastante tiempo.- le contestó suavemente la policía.

Grey finalmente se sentó al lado de la policía. Estaba resultando un pulso muy difícil, y aquella chica tenía todas las papeletas de ganar.

-¿Sabes que vas medio desnudo por ahí?

-¿Sabes que "por ahí" es mi casa?- le reprocho Grey.

-Mmm visto de esa forma. ¿Por qué no puedes llamar a la policía?- le preguntó abiertamente.

-¿Que más te da?

-Pues que no puedes llamar a la policía pero vives con uno.

-Parece ser que tengo uno de okupa también.- dijo increíblemente molesto. -¿Realmente te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche?

-Si, ¿por que no?

-Para empezar yo me voy en un rato.

-¿A donde?- le cortó Juvia.

-¿Como que a donde?

-Si, que a dónde vas ¿puedo ir?

-¿Que? ¡No! No puedes venir, y te quedaras aquí sola. Es un barrio peligroso.

-Soy policía desde hace 5 años. Tengo una pistola en el abrigo y permiso para usarla. ¿De verdad crees que vas a asustarme?- Grey le echo un ojo a la chica por primera vez desde que entró en el salón. A pesar de sus alocados cabellos color turquesa y su cara dulce era una mujer normal. Menuda, no muy alta y de constitución atlética, por lo que se dejaba intuir a pesar de aquel ceñido abrigo azul. Sin duda a uno se le olvidaría que es policía. Grey se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que aquella chica realmente le parecía atractiva. Alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ya que aquella mujer tan atractiva era policía y estaba entorpeciendo algo que Gajeel y él habían preparado desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Pensó si realmente era amiga de Gajeel. Sí era una sutil invitación a colaborar con ellos. Fuese como fuese las defensas de Grey estaban bajas y decidió contarle una pequeña parte.

-Supongo que estarás aquí por la supuesta relación entre la desaparición de tu amigo y la fuga de Cobra ¿No?- Juvia asintió.- De momento solo te diré que él no tiene nada que ver con ese asunto, pero está tratando de mmm... ayudar a un familiar que le necesita. Solo que no es un asunto fácil y necesita estar libre de su trabajo un tiempo. ¿Eso te parece bien?

-Ocultas cosas. Yo no pienso irme hasta saber todos los detalles, Grey. - Grey por su parte comenzaba a impacientarse, se había citado con Gajeel en un par de horas para investigar a la doctora que podría ayudarles con su investigación.- No me importa quedarme aquí sola, hay mucho material que inspeccionar. - añadió después.

Grey se rindió por fin:- Está bien puedes quedarte, pero por favor no armes jaleo. Si te entra hambre mira a ver si en la nevera hay algo. Volveré por la noche... probablemente.- Dijo, para sorpresa de la chica. Mientras Juvia asimilaba lo que acababa de ocurrir, el chico se levantó sin mediar palabra y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

-Oye- le llamó la chica suavemente.

-¿Que? ¿Ya me echas de menos?- dijo él, en tono burlón.

-No, es que te vas a ir medio desnudo.

Grey noto como su cara se enrojeció levemente. Era una persona olvidadiza, le pasaba mas de lo que le gustaba admitir. Desapareció en busca de una camiseta y una chaqueta y, esta vez con los zapatos puestos, salió del apartamento, dejando a Juvia allí sola.

La joven policía parecía estar confusa. Si, había encontrado ciertas pistas y la situación había devenido en una especie de pulso entre dos voluntades; la de Grey por mantenerla a raya de los asuntos de su amigo y la voluntad de Juvia por ayudar Gajeel. Sin embargo Juvia era una persona resolutiva y persistente, se había decidido y no podía perder. Decidió entonces que, ahora que el perro guardián de Gajeel estaba fuera, era su momento para ganarle la partida. Lo primero que hizo fue una inspección rápida al apartamento. El salón estaba conectado por una puerta a un pasillo en el que se distribuían el resto de las habitaciones. Comprobó, bastante asqueada, que el resto del piso estaba en una situación de desorden y suciedad similar al salón. Lo primero que miro fue la comida de la nevera. Varias pizzas, muchos botellines de cerveza y nada de color verde. Juvia suspiro. Aquello no iba a ser tan fácil como había planeado en principio. El baño le quitó la poca hambre que tenía: estaba asqueroso, y el lavadero estaba lleno de pelos de lo que Juvia espero que fuesen la barba de alguno de los dos inquilinos.

"Asqueroso. Valiente pocilga en la que te has metido Juvia" pensó para sus adentros. La habitación que supuso que pertenecía a Gajeel estaba llena de más cajas y libros extraños de diversas temáticas. La de Grey estaba mucho más limpia y ordenada. Juvia decidió que dormiría en esa. Después de aquel rápido chequeo, de comprobar que no tenía sitio donde ducharse ni donde comer, y que los muebles y el buen gusto brillaban por su ausencia decidió hacer algo al respecto. Por lo que sabía aquel chico volvería tarde, tenia un margen de tiempo.

Salió del apartamento decidida a volver. Pero con algunas provisiones. La joven policía regresó a su pequeño apartamento en el barrio francés en taxi. Se dio prisa en coger lo esencial para sobrevivir: algo de comida, un litro de lejía, una muda de ropa limpia, un pequeño neceser, unas toallas y un juego de sábanas limpio. Lo metio todo en una bolsa que tenia para ir al gimnasio y regreso en taxi al apartamento de Gajeel y Grey. Ella tenía coche propio, pero le daba bastante miedo dejarlo por aquella zona, supuso que si lo dejaba aparcado enfrente del piso de Gajeel amaneciera sin ruedas y con las ventanillas rotas. Esa era una opción más segura. Juvia apreciaba mucho la paz mental que le había traído vivir en el barrio francés, uno de los más turísticos, y por tanto, seguros de Nueva Orleans. Echaba de menos el suave ronroneo de los turistas peinando la zona. Lo primero que hizo cuando llegó fue sacar la poca comida que había en la nevera y limpiarla por dentro. Después colocó todas las cosas de nuevo en su sitio y añadió las suyas propias: algunas verduras, carne de pollo, salsa de soja... etc. Después con su fiel botella de lejía se dirigió al baño. No planeaba ser una versión armada de Blancanieves y hacer de ama de casa, pero aquella situación la exasperaba. Le daba asco, no podía pasar por alto aquella deplorable falta de limpieza. Cuando hubo acabado con el baño había dejado un suave olor antiséptico y la taza del váter parecía brillar. Por último, colocó su juego de sábanas limpio en la cama de Grey y dejó las suyas tomadas por el suelo. "Total esto ya está todo sucio". Cuando hubo acabado ya estaba bien entrada la noche y el tal Grey no había vuelto. Juvia decidió que era el momento de investigar aquel montón de documentos que la esperaban en el salón. Se tomo la libertad de abrirse una cerveza para hacer las cosas más llevaderas.

Lo primero que hizo bue apilar todos los libros de texto que encontró y dividirlos en categorías. Encontró curioso que todos se relacionarán con tres áreas principales: historia, arqueología y religiones. En total Gajeel había logrado reunir 18 tomos enormes. "Vaya vaya alguien es muy friki" se dijo. "Está ayudando a un familiar" Recordó las palabras de Grey. Juvia barajó la posibilidad de que aquellos libros pertenecieran a ese tal familiar en vez de a Gajeel. Aquello tenía más sentido porque le resultaba complicado imaginarse a su amigo teniendo este interés tan genuino en la formación académica. Juvia se empezaba a encontrar cansada, así que decidió irse a dormir, porque ni Grey ni Gajeel parecen tener la intención de regresar pronto. Se metió en la cama del tal Grey tomando ciertas "precauciones" para evitar futuros malentendidos.

* * *

 _-Bueno... entonces Gajeel te llevara a casa. Se me hace tarde y no me puedo ocupar de ti ahora, tengo otros asuntos entre manos. Se que da mal rollo, pero es buena gente. No te hará nada te lo prometo.- Dijo Grey y, por algún motivo que no alcanzo a comprender, Levy decidió confiar en su palabra._

 _..._

 _-¿Y bien?- le pregunto a Grey cuando les vio salir._

 _-Todo en orden Redfox.- Dijo el chico dirigiéndose a una de las motos que estaban aparcadas en frente de la casa. -Tengo que irme ya, cuídala ¿vale?_

Grey condujo todo lo rápido que se pudo permitir. Había sido un día trágico. Primero dos policías consiguen entrar en su casa. Luego una de ellos decide quedarse allí indefinidamente hasta averiguar que demonios hacia Gajeel, y para colmo cuando se reunió con él, se encontró con la arqueóloga inconsciente por culpa del cloroformo. Afortunadamente su buen carácter le había permitido manejar aquella situación, y una vez el tema de McGarden se hubo solucionado solo había una cosa que perturbaba la tranquilidad de Grey: La okupa. Realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo lidiar con la situación. Finalmente había decidido que, después de estudiarla un tiempo, le comunicaría sus asuntos con Gajeel, pues seguramente tener aliados en el cuerpo policial sería una buena ayuda una vez todo aquello acabase.

Cuando Grey regreso el piso estaba oscuro. "Vaya así que se ha ido" pensó, y una sonrisa se virtualizó en su cara. Pero su dicha duró poco al ver el botellín vacío en la mesa del salon, las torres de libros en el suelo y una pequeña bolsa de viaje en el sofá. "¿Qué demonios ha hecho?". Grey revisó su casa cuidadosamente. Se encontró con una nevera que no olía mal, llena de cosas frescas; un baño limpio y un cartel en la puerta de su habitación en el que se podía leer "NO ME MOLESTEN MIENTRAS DUERMO".

* * *

 _Bueno, vamos a dejar la historia hasta aquí. En este capitulo entran en juego dos lineas temporales, La de Lucy, Erza y Levy -y Natsu un tiempo- Y la de Juvia y Grey. ¿Que os ha parecido? Tenia ganas de meter ya un poquito de Gruvia -la loca de las OTPs...- y de esperar que una vez presentados y colocados todos los personajes la historia comience a funcionar. Intentare subir el ritmo un poquito en los capítulos venideros. Un abrazo (¡Y gracias por leerme!)_


	4. -Capitulo 4-

_Hola hola! Si, he tardado mucho en subir esto, pero en mi defensa diré que me quede sin ordenador y que escribir desde un movil es complejo. Sea como sea, he conseguido reunir el tiempo para publicar el capitulo (mas corto de lo que me gustaría, pero que se le va a hacer) y estoy intentando adelantar el trabajo para poder seguir con la historia mas regularmente. Los hechos de este capitulo comienzan una semana después de los primeros caps, que son una pequeña introducción de los personajes. Ahora ya si, comienza el salseo, el drama (el ¿lemon?) y todo lo que tenia ganas de adelantar desde el principio. Espero que os guste y que perdonéis cualquier errata, ya os digo que el 90% de esto ha sido tecleado a movil._

* * *

 _Una semana después..._

Levy había salido de casa nerviosa. Miraba una y otra vez los mensajes del movil para asegurarse de que estaba en lo correcto. Durante aquella alocada semana había estado intercambiando breves mensajes con el tal Gajeel Redfox, sobre su trabajo de investigación, naturalmente. Sin embargo, estaba preocupada. El calendario marcaba sin piedad la fecha limite que ella misma les había dado. Se dirigió a su despacho a paso rápido, decidió refugiarse en su pequeño templo. Había suspendido sus horarios de tutorias esa semana exclusivamente para centrarse en su pequeño tesoro. Y allí, sentada lo único que podía hacer era mirar aquella pequeña copa que guardaba como un trofeo en su estantería. La vibración de su móvil la saco de su sueño.

"Como lo llevas. G"

Era Gajeel. Había pasado el plazo y aun no había conseguido el permiso que necesitaba en la universidad para trabajar correctamente con el equipo necesario. Estaba, literalmente, andando a ciegas. Tecleo rápidamente desde su despacho una respuesta, igual de escueta que la pregunta.

"Trabajo en ello, sin novedades"

No tardo ni dos segundos en responder con un breve mensaje.

"Ok. G"

Levy se relajo. Aun había tiempo, pensó. Pero su dicha duro poco, pues unas nuevas vibraciones asaltaron su bolsillo.

"Reúnete conmigo en la cafetería Madison a las 6 de la tarde. G"

Genial, simplemente genial, tendría que ver al gilipollas que la había drogado, secuestrado y metido en aquel problema. Y ella seguía sin saber por que seguía en aquel lió. Una pequeña voz en su interior, la de la razón, seguramente, le decía que era por miedo. Aquellas personas eran peligrosas y la mejor opción era colaborar. Sin embargo no era miedo lo que sentía. Quizás al principio si, pero fue reemplazado rápidamente por una fuerte sensación de ira y, después, curiosidad. Adrenalina. Quería pensar que se movía por una causa justa. Un inocente que estaba en la cárcel, pero simplemente era mentira. Fuese como fuese, era ese egoísmo suyo, el mismo que le hizo abandonar a Droy cuando se fue a Egipto, el que la había puesto en aquella situación. Pero, bajo el juicio de Levy, ya no había marcha atrás.

Levy llego a casa exhausta, era la hora de comer y los horarios de Lucy aun no se habían normalizado. Llevaba ya muchos turnos de noche y Levy no esperaba que estuviera despierta. Sin embargo cuando entro se encontró con Lucy, radiante y activa. Iba vestida con un top muy revelador y una falda ajustada de cuero negro.

-¿A dónde vas?

-He quedado con un chico- contestó Lucy, bastante animada.

-¿No estuviste trabajando anoche hasta tarde?

-Si, de hecho fue Erza la que organizó esto.

-¿Finalmente vas a quedar con su amigo?

-Mmmm si ¿por qué no?

-No me puedo creer que vayas a quedar con el. No le conoces

-Por dios Levy hace mucho que no quedo con nadie y Erza dice que es muy guapo.

-¿Eso es suficiente?

-Llevo mucho sin un buen polvo, a estas alturas si. -contesto ella, en un alarde de sinceridad.- ¿Como me ves?

-Un poco más de escote y se te salen las tetas

-Perfecto entonces.

-Buena suerte, si te lo traes no grites demasiado que yo madrugo. Y no es agradable oír como tú compañera de piso folla.

-Tampoco creo que eso vaya a pasar, pero por intentarlo que no quede.

-¿Como decías que se llamaba?

-Natsu.

Lucy se marcho de vasa dejando a una preocupada Levy, que temía el momento de ver al señor Redfox en dicha cafetería. Rezo en todas las lenguas muertas que conocia para que Grey estuviera presente en aquel encuentro. Después de comer decidió empezar a arreglarse para salir con tiempo.

La cafetería abarrotada donde Grey había citado a Levy estaba en pleno centro de la ciudad. Ella estaba nerviosa, no era muy agradable citarse con sus secuestradores. Pero allí estaba. Y allí estaba Grey, siempre acompañado de su gruñón compinche. Levy se fijó por primera vez en lo atractivo que le parecía Grey. Su cuerpo musculado se notaba perfecto bajo la ropa. Sin embargo se sorprendió a sí misma pensando que quien realmente le llamaba la atención era aquella persona con la que había disfrutado de su primer paseo en moto. Era más alto y más grande que su amigo, su pelo le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, rebelde y moreno. Y los piercigns le agregaban bastante atractivo. "¿Tendrá uno en la poll...?" "Dios mío Levy en que cojones estás pensando" "Piensas en que hace demasiado que no follas, en eso piensas guapa"

La discusión interna se vio cortada por el saludo, siempre educado, de Grey. Gajeel por su parte tomo asiento mientras le dedicaba una mirada neutral a la peliazul.

-¿Cómo va la cosa?- pregunto Grey sonriendo.

\- Necesito pedir unos permisos en el laboratorio para examinar los últimos detalles. Por el momento parece que va bien, es un lugar que no he estudiado demasiado, la América precolombina es un terreno muy poco estudiado en Estados Unidos, pero por suerte tengo muy buenos libros de cuando estuve en México estudiando.

-¿Entonces sabes ya de dónde viene la copa?- pregunto con desdén Gajeel.

-Bueno... A ver no... No exactamente. He hecho una aproximación teórica, pero es analizándolo en un laboratorio cuando se ven todos los detalles.

-¿Cuánto vas a tardar en conseguir el permiso?

-No demasiado, no mucha gente usa ese laboratorio y tengo unos días tranquilos en la universidad. Quizás una semana más...

-¿otra semana?- preguntó Gajeel elevando el tono de voz.

-Ts imbécil no llames la atención. - Le reprobó Grey. - No te preocupes Levy, tenemos tiempo.

Levy sonrió. Los modos de Gajeel dejaban mucho que desear, pero aquel chico le trasmitía mucha más confianza.

-Esta bien, paso de esto. Llámanos cuando tengas algo, estoy harto de verte.

-¡Gajeel!

-Da igual Grey, a mi tampoco me alegra demasiado ver su cara. -repuso Levy, más molesta por los gritos que dolida por las palabras del ex-policía.

El teléfono de Grey empezó a sonar. El hizo una seña a modo de disculpa y salió del local. Aquello dejó a Levy y Gajeel sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

-Igual... Igual no he sido demasiado amable contigo.- dejó caer el.

Levy se sorprendió al recibir una disculpa. -¿Lo dices por lo de gritarme o por lo de allanar mi casa, drogarme y secuestrarme?- le contesto ella indignada.

-Bah olvídalo, eres una niñata.

-Y tu un gilipollas. Si te ayudo es porque Grey sabe hablar con las personas. Si dependerá de tí te metería esa copa por el cul...

Grey volvió a su asiento al tiempo justo para cortar el insulto de Levy.

-Gajeel tengo que irme... Me ha surgido... Mm... Algo. Necesito tú ayuda. Perdona Levy, tenemos que irnos rápido. -Grey dejo unos dólares encima de la mesa. -tomate una copa a nuestra salud.

Levy observó en silencio como aquellos dos individuos se alejaban entre el gentío, prestando especial atención al culo del más alto de los dos, que se veía perfectamente redondo a través de los ceñidos vaqueros negros que llevaba. Y después se pidió un Gin Tonic.

* * *

Lucy estaba nerviosa, no quería dejar tirado al amigo de Erza, pero al tener que esperar sola en el parque donde habían quedado comenzó a pensar que quizás no era tan buena idea como ella esperaba. Intento tranquilizarse y decidió mensajear a Erza, la celestina que había movido los hilos por detras. La inspectora de policía se había ganado la confianza de Lucy enseguida. Trabajar con ella había hecho que la rubia descubriera un nuevo mundo. Lucy se encontraba explorando una forma nueva de periodismo que nunca había cubierto hasta entonces. Era pura adrenalina y le había dado alas a su imaginación. Además, le había aportado mucha disciplina. Ahora que Lucy se estaba acostumbrando a los turnos de noche todo resultaba mas fácil, se hicieron rutinarias las cenas con Erza y su amistad se veía fortalecida cada día mas. Lucy descubrió que Erza, a parte de los turnos compartidos con ella, tenia encima mucha mas carga de trabajo. No pasaba nada sin que ella estuviera al tanto. Lucy sospechaba que tanta responsabilidad era un peso difícil de llevar, y siendo consciente de eso intentaba ayudar a su amiga en todo lo posible. Eran ya numerosas las veces que Erza se había quedado a dormir en el piso. Levy simpatizaba también con ella, y Lucy agradecía tener una amiga más en Nueva Orleans.

"Todavía no ha venido, tu amigo me ha dado plantón" tecleo nerviosa Lucy. La respuesta no tardo en llegar.

"Tranquila, Natsu no es muy amigo de la puntualidad."

"Me estoy arrepintiendo mucho de esto... parece que estoy desesperada"

"¿y no lo estas?"

Las letras que aparecieron en la pantalla golpearon a Lucy sin piedad. Maldijo a Erza para sus adentros. Era cruel decirle la verdad a tu amiga. Pero como siempre, ella llevaba razón. Lucy echaba de menos tener vida sexual. No amorosa, claro. Después de lo ocurrido con Loki, ella tenia claro que los sentimientos amorosos eran traicioneros y crueles. Decidió abandonar esa quimera hace mucho y seguía firme en su decisión. Pero eso no quitaba que fuese una mujer con cierta inquietud sexual. Si, Lucy echaba de menos un buen revolcón. Nada serio, nada de preocupaciones ni de dudas. Tan solo quería tomarse algo con aquel chaval y ver a donde la iba a llevar esa noche. "Al orgasmo, espero" se dijo mentalmente.

Lucy se fijó al cabo de un rato en que había un chico de pelo rosado que no le quitaba el ojo de encima, y que coincidía a la perfección con la descripción que Erza le había dado de él. Se levanto del banco donde estaba sentada y fue a hablar con el.

-¿Tu eres Natsu? Soy Lucy, la amiga de Erza. -el chico sonrió tímidamente.

-Menos mal, llevaba un rato mirándote como si fuera un psicópata, pero es que entre que tengo miopía y no sabia exactamente si este era el sitio no sabia si eras tu. Encantado Lucy.- Dijo el al tiempo que extendía su mano, a modo de saludo.

\- Bueno... ¿que tienes planeado para hoy?

-Sinceramente nada especial... ¿te apetece cenar?

-Si, eso estaría genial.

La cita transcurrió con normalidad y acorde con los estándares que Lucy tenia. Cenaron en un restaurante céntrico, poco elegante pero de comida deliciosa. Pagaron a medias y dieron un paseo por el centro. Hablaron del mardi grass, que estaba por acercarse, de sus trabajos y de su vida en general. Natsu le pareció un chaval muy agradable y de buen carácter. Mas un potencial amigo que un ligue de una noche, y precisamente por eso, Lucy descarto toda posibilidad de llevárselo a la cama. "Al menos esta noche". Natsu le propuso tomarse una copa en un pub cercano, y Lucy, evidentemente, acepto la invitación. Era un lugar relativamente tranquilo donde podías mantener una buena conversación. La decoración era modesta y las luces de neón iluminaban tenuemente las mesas y los sillones del bar. Fue Natsu el que se acerco a la barra para pedirse un Whisky con hielo.

-¿Tu que quieres?- le pregunto a la periodista.

-Para mi un vodka con limón, por favor.

El barman les sirvió rápidamente y la pareja se sentó en unos sillones que parecían más cómodos de lo que realmente eran.

-¿Entonces estabas de vacaciones en el trabajo?-preguntó Lucy después de darle el primer sorbo a su copa.

-Ya no, solo fueron unos días. Me he reincorporado ya al cuerpo.

-¿Como es que te fuiste esos días?

-Necesitaba... poner en orden ciertos asuntos. Pero mmm ¿como es que trabajas con Erza?

-Estoy cubriendo un reportaje para el periódico en el que trabajo. Erza me "guía" y a mi me gusta hacer esos turnos, la verdad.

-¿que te gusta trabajar con mi jefa?- pregunto incrédulo Natsu.

-Si, no hay ningún problema, somos amigas.

-Se me hace raro pensar eso de mi jefa, ella tiene un carácter... especial.

-Sin duda...- admitió Lucy recordando los primeros días en la policía.- Pero cuando la conoces más descubres todo el potencial que tiene.

-Puede ser, a mi la verdad me da bastante miedo. Cuando se enfada es un demonio.

Lucy se rió de los comentarios de Natsu. Era una pena que le hubiera caído tan bien, ahora, posiblemente debido al alcohol, sentía que era mas atractivo que antes. Se fijaba en sus ojos de color pardo, sus labios que se movían sin parar al hablar. Su cuerpo tampoco estaba mal, pensó Lucy. Era un buen partido. Aquel chico le parecía muy ardiente, y ella tenia muchas ganas de jugar con fuego.

Natsu acompaño a Lucy hasta su apartamento, después de una primera copa le siguieron una y otra mas y Lucy estaba un poco borracha.

-¿seguro que no quieres quedarte a dormir?- diciéndolo en un tono de suplica más que de pregunta

-mmm seguro... pero me gustaría volver a verte.- contesto el, tímidamente.

\- Erza te dio mi numero, ya sabes donde estoy. -Lucy abrió la puerta despacio, esperando que el pelirrosa cambiara de opinión respecto a su indecente proposición, pero como respuesta solo obtuvo un breve beso en la mejilla.

-Ha sido un placer Lucy- le dijo mientras se alejaba en dirección a su coche.

Lucy cerro la puerta confusa y frustrada. Le había gustado mucho quedar con el, pero ahora quería más.

* * *

-¿Quieres decirme que ocurre?- pregunto Gajeel, bastante confuso. Grey conducía a toda prisa por las calles de la ciudad, con cierta cara de preocupación.

-Es la okupa. - Dijo simplemente.

-No entiendo como puedes estar en este lió Grey. Se supone que no tenias que llamar la atención ¿como puede quedarse a vivir una policía en tu casa y que no hagas nada?- dijo Gajeel muy alterado.

-Lleva ya una semana... y para empezar es tu culpa. ¿Por qué tuviste que ser policía?

-Que tiene eso que ver ahora- le reprochó Gajeel.

-Pues que tu estatus aumenta la alarma, no eres una persona anónima.

-Como sea. ¿Para que necesitas mi ayuda? ¿No puedes encargarte tu solo de una chica?

-Esa chica es policial. Se supone que es tu compañera y ademas, da bastante miedo.

-Joder si decide okupar tu casa porque si tiene pinta de desequilibrada mental.

-Ya bueno...

Grey condujo a toda prisa. Llegaron en poco tiempo a su destartalado piso. Cuando abrieron la puerta, Gajeel entro en un profundo shock al ver a su compañera Juvia en el sofá, llorando como una desquiciada y gritando.

-¿¡La "okupa" era Juvia!?

-Así que realmente la conoces...

-Pues claro que la conozco cacho de imbécil. ¿Pero por qué no me dijiste su nombre?

-Pensé que se había inventado esa historia para sacarme información. No es un problema que no me fié de nadie. Ademas yo pensaba que no tenias amigos.

-Eres un idiota Fullbuster.- Gajeel paso a encargarse de su amiga. Se sentó en el sofá con ella, que, aunque había percibido su presencia, aun no les había dirigido la palabra.- ¿Juvia? ¡Juvia! ¡Maldita sea, respondeme! ¿que te ocurre?- el nerviosismo de Gajeel iba aumentando pero la peliazul no respondía. Seguía llorando y berreando.

-Creo que es un ataque de pánico. - Dijo por detrás Grey. -Un ansiolítico podría ayudarla.

-N...no...- sollozo la chica- pastillas no.

-Venga Juvia, cuéntame que pasa. Soy yo, Gajeel.- dijo el chico, con un tono de voz mas calmado. Juvia simplemente le abrazo.

-Me han despedido.- consiguió decir por fin. Gajeel correspondió su abrazo.

-¿Vas a contarme que ha pasado?- la chica, que no podía dejar de llorar, asintió despacio.

-Me acaba de llamar Erza. Ella dice que Laxus ha tramitado la orden. Dice que va a intentar recurrirlo por despido improcedente pero Laxus tiene la misma autoridad que ella.

-Vamos por partes... ¿por que estas aquí?

-Cuando salto la alarma y la comisaría entera colapso Natsu y yo cogimos unas pequeñas vacaciones para buscarte. Cuando vinimos a tu casa nos encontramos con ese chico y no nos quiso decir nada, pero como estábamos de vacaciones Natsu y yo estábamos indefensos. Decidí quedarme aquí hasta que el me contase algo o tú aparecieras. -Gajeel iba asimilando lo que su amiga iba diciendo, asumiendo que, evidentemente, aquel despido era culpa suya. - Yo solo estaba preocupada por ti.- Dijo Juvia mientras las ultimas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Grey, entre tanto, había ido a la cocina a llenarle un vaso de agua. Se sentó en el sofá con ellos y se lo ofreció a la chica. La peliazul se lo bebió con ansia y se seco la cara con la manga de su jersey.

-¿Entonces estas bien?- le pregunto Juvia a su ex compañero.

-Si, estoy bien.

-¿y vas a contarme lo que esta pasando?

-Que remedio... Estas así por mi culpa. Joder, lo siento mucho Juvia.

-Esta bien, no pasa nada. Pero necesito saber que ha pasado. Gajeel seguro que podemos volver al cuerpo de policía.- dijo Juvia, increíblemente optimista.

Pero el sabia que no. Que después de todo lo ocurrido como mínimo acabarían en la cárcel un par de años, y que por extensión, la carrera de Juvia se había ido al traste por su culpa. No obstante, lo que menos necesitaba su amiga ahora mismo era matar la única esperanza que le quedaba. -Claro que si Juvia. No pasa nada. ¿Has limpiado tu este cuchitril?- pregunto, intentando evadir el tema.

-Sois unos cerdos, no entiendo como no habéis pillado sífilis o algo. -dijo un poco mas recuperada- cuando llegue esto daba asco, el suelo de la cocina estaba tan sucio que cuando entrabas te quedabas pegado.- La voz de Juvia estaba cargada de indignación, pero a Gajeel le tranquilizo ver que aun le quedaba cierto sentido del humor.

-En mi defensa diré que es culpa de Grey. Escucha, te lo contaremos todo. Pero tienes que ser paciente... y confiar en nosotros.

-En ti confío, es el -dijo señalando a Grey- de quien no me fió.

-Como si yo hubiera hecho algo. Fuiste tu la que decidió venirse a vivir aquí. ¿No tienes casa o que?- le dijo Grey, ciertamente molesto.

-Si, pero me parecía un buen método para ejercer presión.

-Bueno, ahora te podrías ir de aquí.- dejo caer Grey.

Juvia guardo silencio ante esa amenaza. No lo había dicho, claro esta, en tono amenazador. Pero ahora Juvia estaba demasiado alterada para volver a su pequeño apartamento y pasar la noche sola, era lo que menos le apetecía. Ademas había pasado mucho tiempo sin ver a Gajeel, quería hablar con el, y comprobar que, efectivamente, el se encontraba bien.

-Creo que debería quedarse contigo.- sentencio Gajeel antes de que ninguno de los dos agregase nada.- La acaban de despedir. Esta metida en esto por mi culpa, soy responsable de esto.- dijo seriamente. Luego se dirigió hacia Juvia:- ¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí?- la joven ex-policía asintió suavemente. -Vale, te quedaras aquí esta noche con Grey, mañana te lo contaremos todo, cuando estés mas tranquila.

-¿Con Grey? ¿Por que con Grey? ¿A donde vas?- pregunto ella, bastante confusa.

-No puedo quedarme aquí, me buscan y este es mi domicilio ¿Como lo encontraste tu si no? No te preocupes, Grey te llevara mañana al lugar donde estoy viviendo actualmente.

-Esta bien...- Juvia había recuperado cierta paz mental después de haber hablado con Gajeel, pero estaba agotada. -Iré... iré a ducharme ¿Vale?.- dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá. Gajeel asintió, y dejo que la chica fuera hacia el baño. Cuando Juvia hubo desaparecido del salón Grey por fin le dijo a Gajeel lo que pensaba:

-¿Confías en ella?

-Claro que si. Ha sido mi compañera desde que empezamos en la policía.

-Imagínate que todo esto es un teatro para sonsacarte información.

-Joder Fullbuster, eres un puto paranoico- se quejo Gajeel. -No, ella no haría nunca algo así de ruin. Ademas, estoy seguro de que nos ayudara con este asunto.

-¿Conocía a Erik?

-No, no le he hablado de el a nadie en la policía. La única que lo sabe es Erza, y porque tiene acceso a todos nuestros datos. Hablamos del tema, prometió mantenerlo en secreto.- confeso Gajeel.- Voy a volver con Erik. Preparale algo para cenar y cuida de ella, por favor.

-Esta bien, iré a comprar algo. ¿Comida china estará bien?- dijo Grey con cierto tono de apatía.

-Si estará bien, pero en serio Grey, ella es importante para mi.- la voz de Gajeel sonaba calmada, pero seria y fuerte. Grey decidió hacerle caso, acompaño a Gajeel hasta abajo donde el fornido policía cogió su moto y se alejo dando un aceleron. Grey aprovecho para ir a comprar comida al restaurante chino que habia al otro lado de la manzana. Unos rollitos de primavera, arroz y pato a la naranja, un combinado de clichés que le costo pocos dolares, y que el acompaño con cervezas y una botella de un licor que no sabia pronunciar debido a los caracteres chinos. Si, aquello debería bastar.

Cuando volvió a casa Juvia estaba embutida en su habitual pijama de franela leyendo un libro en el sofá. Alzo la vista para mirar a Grey y con cierta decepción le pregunto: -¿Así que Gajeel se ha ido ya?- Grey asintió.

-Te he traído algo para cenar, espero que te guste la comida china.- intento sonar amigable, pero Juvia no contesto, volvió a poner la mirada fija en el libro e ignoro la oferta de Grey.- Oye se que estos días... digamos que no me he portado demasiado bien contigo. -intento disculparse. "Aunque me hayas robado la cama y lleve 6 días durmiendo en el sofá" pensó para sus adentros. -Pero si quieres quedarte aquí esta bien. Vamos a llevarnos bien, puedes dormir en el cuarto de Gajeel a partir de ahora.- le ofreció el chico.

-No tengo hambre. Y no me gusta hablar contigo.- reconoció Juvia. Aquella semana había sido estresante. El primer error que cometió fue el de decirle a Natsu por activa y por pasiva que podía manejar aquello ella sola. El segundo, hacer de aquel cuchitril algo parecido a un hogar.

-Venga he ido a comprarlo solo para ti. Podemos ver una película o algo.

-No me apetece.

-Por favor- suplico Grey, desesperado por la negativa de Juvia.- Gajeel me ha dicho que tengo que cuidar de ti. No me lo pongas difícil.

-Puedo cuidarme yo sola. No tienes que preocuparte por mi solo porque te lo haya dicho otra persona.- se quejo Juvia.

-Vale, esta bien. ¿Podemos empezar de cero?- Juvia algo cansada ya de la verborrea del joven, dejo el libro apartado en el otro lado del sofa.

-Esta bien. ¿Que has traído para cenar?- Grey sonrió y le enseño la bolsa con la comida china.

Juvia acepto de buena gana la cerveza y la comida, pues entre unas cosas y otras aquel día a penas había comido. La crisis de pánico por el despido había trastocado sus horarios y se sentía desorientada. La ducha la había recompuesto por dentro, pero la comida fue lo que la trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Cenaron informalmente en el sofá, riendo, hablando de cosas banales. Juvia se sintió, ante todo, muy a gusto con el chico. Descubrió, en a penas unas cuantas frases, que era una buena persona. Después de todo ya había estado viviendo con el unos cuantos días. Conocía sus hábitos, sus manías. Sabia que le gustaba despertarse tarde, que dormía desnudo y que a veces se le olvidaba vestirse cuando iba por la casa.

Grey, por su parte, dejo de ver a Juvia como el problema que había supuesto desde el principio. Y empezó a disfrutar de todas las ventajas que tenia vivir con otra persona de nuevo -y que esa persona no fuese Gajeel-. Fuese como fuese, aquella noche, entre alcohol y arroz tres delicias, ambos empezaron de cero. Y conforme la hostilidad bajaba, el alcohol iba subiendo y haciendo de las suyas. Juvia se sentía mareada, pero estaba disfrutando de las vistas. Grey era muy guapo. Desde el primer día noto como se sentía atraída irremediablemente hacia el. Y como el alcohol infunde un espíritu de valentía en las personas, decidió dar el paso. Le pidió a Grey que la acompañase a su cuarto, que estaba mareada y que necesitaba dormir. Y los dos, borrachos y ansiosos el uno del otro, decidieron seguir el inocente juego que Juvia había propuesto.

Los torpes dedos de Grey tantearon la zona. Juvia se dejó hacer, desarmada completamente decidió dejarse llevar. Grey empezó besándole el cuello. Y poco a poco se fue declinando sobre el cuerpo de la joven policía que se tumbó en la cama sin resistencia, disfrutando del giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acarició su desordenado pelo mientras el seguía besando su suave piel. Intento, sin mucho éxito, desabotonar la camisa que llevaba Juvia, está conteniendo una pequeña risa le despejó el camino a sus pechos, que estaban ardiendo debido a la borrachera que llevaba encima. Juvia empezó a notar como la erección de su amigo era cada vez más evidente y se regodeo. Era algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando. Juvia ánimo a Grey a quitarse los pantalones, y después, el resto.

Ella dio el primer paso: comenzó a acariciar al chico con la esperanza de que el siguiera su ejemplo. Grey intento una pequeña excursión dentro de la ropa interior de la joven chica, que ya estaba empapada por la excitación. Eso puso a Grey más tenso aún y no pudo evitar gemir. Juvia, la menos borracha de ambos, decidió tomar el control de la situación. Con un ágil movimiento le dio la vuelta a la situación y coloco a Grey debajo de ella. Término de quitarse la ropa y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el, sin que el opusiera resistencia. Los movimientos cada vez más rítmicos y rápidos les proporcionaban oleadas de placer. Placer que no duró mucho, ya que Juvia sintió el clímax a los pocos minutos de empezar. Se sintió avergonzada. Su pálida tez se volvió roja y agradeció la falta de luz del momento. Se tumbó al lado de Grey mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-perdona...

-¿El que?- pregunto Grey confuso- ¿No te gustó?

-me ha gustado demasiado...

-¿Eso era...?

-Dios si ¿que pensabas que era si no?

Lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue un tierno beso de parte de Grey.

-eso está bien- dijo el chico riendo- soy genial lo sé

Juvia río también a ante sus ocurrencias y se relajó. - Si quieres puedes dormir aquí hoy

\- no si quieres follas conmigo y me echas de MI habitación.

Juvia no respondió, estaba demasiado cansada, había sido un día muy largo y el alcohol junto con ese repentino orgasmo la habían dejado totalmente fuera de juego.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí. Lo siento, igual me pase un poco, pero las cosas tenían que pasar así. ¿Va demasiado rápido lo de estos dos? puede ¿les va a pasar factura en el futuro? puede también. Pero yo lo dejare así, porque era como debían pasar las cosas. En el próximo capitulo ahondaremos un poco mas en la relación de Levy y Gajeel, pero todo a su tiempo. La verdad es que esculpir una personalidad creíble sobre los personajes es mas difícil de lo que parece, como sea espero sus comentarios, ideas, observaciones... ¡Lo que sea! Cualquier critica -constructiva- es bien recibida y me encanta leer vuestras opiniones, porque si, lo leo todo. Un saludo y de nuevo perdón por dejar tirada la historia tanto tiempo._


	5. -Capitulo 5-

_**-La venus de Lausel-**_

Levy se desperto a su hora habitual. Bajo a la cocina y se preparo un desayuno generoso. Mientras desayunaba reviso su correo electronico y los mensajes desde el movil. Nada fuera de lo comun, o eso pensaba Levy, que se preparaba para un dia lectivo mas, hasta que un nuevo mensaje asalto su bandeja de entrada. Era, evidentemente, de Gajeel, que a primera hora de la mañana ya estaba reclamando la atencion de la joven doctora.

"¿Como va el trabajo? G."

"Son las 7 de la mañana aun no he salido de mi casa" Tecleo a toda velocidad Levy, molesta, sorprendida y casi divertida. No entendia porque el seguia firmando todos sus mensajes con una G, como si no supiera todavia con quien estaba hablando.

"Quiero ir a ver como lo llevas. G"

Vaya, esto es nuevo, penso Levy. Casi se atraganta con el cafe al leer eso.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Ver como trabajas. G"

"Quiero ir a tu laboratorio. G"

"En primer lugar no es mi laboratorio, es de la universidad."

"¿Y en segundo lugar? G"

"Pues que me desconcentrarias"

"No digas tonterias enana. G"

"Lo mejor para convencerme es enfadarme, grandiosa tactica Gajeel"

"Solo necesito distraerme un rato y tener algo que hacer, podria ayudarte. G"

"Ve a ver a Grey"

"Grey tiene... asuntos. G"

"¿Cuando vais a dejar de ser tan insufriblemente misteriosos?"

"Esta bien, dejame ir a tu laboratorio y te contare los terribles misterios de Grey. G"

"No es mi laboratorio"

"Tu ya me entiendes. ¿Que me dices? G"

Levy se armo de fuerza para teclear una respuesta, de la que estaba segura que se iba a arrepentir.

"Esta bien."

"¿Sabes llegar?"

"Se cual es el edifico pero no tengo ni idea de donde ir dentro. G"

"Esperame en la puerta principal, llegare sobre las 9"

"Ok. G"

Levy termino de desayunar y se dio una ducha con el agua ardiendo. Con cierta parsimonia eligio su ropa cuidadosamente, sin saber porque ese dia queria causar una buena impresion. Eligio, finalmente, unos pitillos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca algo ceñida. Se calzo sus fieles botas y se regocio parte de su alocado cabello negro en una pequeña coleta, que dejaba a al vista algunos mechones rebeldes. Salio de casa a su hora justa, pensando en como afrontar aquel dia.

"Vas a pasar la mañana con tu secuestrador." penso mentalmente. "Por voluntad propia" añadio. Sus acciones iban contra toda logica posible. Pero habia algo que la atraia irremediablemente a ello. No sabia que era, ni por que actuaba asi sobre ella, pero queria ver a donde la conducia todo aquello.

Cuando llego a la universidad, Levy reconocio inmediatamente a Gajeel, que estaba esperándole al lado de su fiel moto en el aparcamiento, justo en frente de la puerta. Gajeel la recibió con algo similar a una sonrisa y la peliazul se sintió extraña ante aquel repentino cambio de actitud.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas enana?- preguntó con su habitual voz ronca y tono fanfarrón.

-Sigueme, no me gusta llegar tarde.

Gajeel soltó algo similar a una risa "Gihi" y siguió a la doctora a través del laberinto de pasillos, departamentos y despachos. Ciertamente era agradable salir de la ciénaga donde vivía -literalmente- y hablar con alguien. Y para ser sinceros, Gajeel disfrutó de la vista que el trasero de Levy le ofrecia. Redondo y firme, no excesivamente grande, pero si lo suficiente para no pasar desapercibido. Pensó para sus adentros que aquella peculiar -y extraña- chica hubiera despertado sus pasiones "de no estar en aquella situación" matizó después.

La pequeña Levy guió a Gajeel hasta su despacho, donde dejó su chaqueta y su maletín y se sentó unos segundos en la silla. Gajeel recorrió con la mirada el espacio, descubriendo que su pequeña rehén era una persona ordenada y tranquila. Se fijó en varios diplomas que tenía enmarcados en la pared y algunos galardones más que Levy guardaba modestamente en su estantería.

-¿Aquí trabajas?

-La mayor parte del tiempo sí. También doy clases en la universidad.- contesto Levy, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Es increíble.- Y Levy observó un sentimiento sincero de admiración que le resultó agradable.

-El laboratorio de paleontología este en el sótano, pero no tengo hora aún. -contesto Levy, ignorándo sus torpes halagos. -Tengo un máquina de hervir agua ¿Te apetece un té?

-Mmm claro.

Levy se dirigió a un pequeño mueble que tenía en la esquina y de los cajones saco una tetera en miniatura. En el mueble guarda también un botella de agua y una caja con distintos tipos de té.

-¿Por qué no vas a la cafetería?- pregunto Gajeel, maravillado ante el orden y la organización que reinaba en el despacho de Levy.

-No me gusta estar rodeada de gente, me hace sentir incómoda.

-Eres bastante peculiar, enana.

-Tampoco creo que sea bueno que mucha gente te vea pulular por aquí.

-Bien visto... Pero de todas formas mi retrato no se está difundiendo, aún no se ha dado la voz de alarma no es tan peligroso.

Levy término de preparar dos tazas de humeante té verde.

-Lo siento, no tengo azúcar aquí, nunca la uso.

-No te preocupes, está bien así.

Gajeel se sentó en una de las sillas que descansaban frente al escritorio de Levy y, de nuevo, un incómodo silencio se instalo entre ambos. Gajeel se dio cuenta de eso y trato de sacarle conversación a la peliazul.

-¿Y dónde guardas la copa?

-Esta escondida en los cajones de mi escritorio, no me gusta que los alumnos la vean cuando vienen a mi despacho a preguntarme dudas. -contesto ella, dándole otro sorbo nervioso al té. Estaba incómoda cerca de él. Algo totalmente razonable si pensamos en como se conocieron. Gajeel se arrepentia bastante de eso, tampoco había mucho que hacer ya, pensó. Pero lo cierto es que actuó de forma impulsiva y la doctora se merecía, como mínimo, una disculpa.

-Oye enana.- dijo por fin con un hilo de voz. Levy clavo su mirada en los oscuros ojos de Gajeel, cosa que le incómodo más.- Mmm me gustaría pedirte perdón... Ya sabes. Por lo del...

-Secuestro. -le corto Levy seria. -

-Si. -admitio él.

-Bueno, al menos es un comienzo. Puede que saques algo bueno de esta experiencia, cómo tratar con decencia a las personas.

Levy no parecía muy enfadada, pero Gajeel no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado. Si, tenía razón: tenía que aprender a tratar bien a las personas. La voz de Levy le saco de sus pensamientos:

-¿Y por qué decías que no podias ver a Grey hoy? Me prometiste información.

-No es nada extraño. -admitio Gajeel.- Digamos que tiene un lío de faldas. Anoche se quedó con una chica y las cosas se alargaron demasiado.

-Vaya.- dijo Levy algo decepcionada. Así que Grey estaba cogido. No le había parecido mal partido, seguramente a Lucy le hubiera gustado.

-¿Vaya? ¿Que pasa? ¿A ti también se te vuelan las bragas con Grey?- pregunto en tono jocoso.

-Eres un idiota. -sentencio levy.- Lo que yo haga con mis bragas es asunto mío.

No había sonado demasiado convincente, pensó Gajeel. Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su rostro, indignado aún más a la peliazul, que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Asi que solo has venido porque te aburrias y tu colega pasaba de ti por una tía.

-Es una buena síntesis. Me gusta pensar que estoy vigilando tu trabajo.

Levy se encogió de hombros

-Mi vida no es muy divertida. -admitio ella.- De hecho en un rato tengo que dar clase.

-¿Puedo ir?

-¿De verdad quieres asistir a una clase de iconografía sumeria?- pregunto Levy sorprendida

-Si, ¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, es un poco aburrida si no te interesa el tema...

-Pero si me interesa. Antes de pensar en pedirte ayuda estuve empapándome de historia antigua. Supongo que iba andando en dirección contraria, pero me gustó leer sobre ello.

-Esta bien, pero siéntate atrás e intenta pasar desapercibido.

-"Gihi"

Otra vez aquella extraña risita. Levy sonrió de vuelta, le parecía interesante que aquel matón estuviera interesado en la historia.

Se terminaron el té intercambiando algunas frases neutrales mas, pero sin indagar demasiado el uno en el otro. A escasos minutos de que la clase de Levy comenzase, se pusieron en camino.

Gajeel se mimetizo entre el gentío que se aglomeraba en la entrada, mientras Levy no le quitaba los ojos de encima. No era difícil, pues la altura y constitución de Gajeel se lo ponía facil. No pudo evitar fijarse en como sus alumnas también se lo comian con los ojos. "Normal, esta buenisimo." pensó ella, mientras su corazón bombeaba sangre a sus mejillas. Levy se intentó sosegar, y se coloco delante del proyector, viendo de un vistazo toda la clase. No era excesivamente numerosa, y sus ojos ibam siempre a encontrarse con los de Gajeel. Siempre le ponia nerviosa dar clase, ella y su nerviosismo, que siempre le ponía la zancadilla. Gajeel sonrio, demostrando su apoyo, o eso fue lo que Levy quiso interpretar.

Fuese como fuese, Levy comenzo a dar sus clases con normalidad, siemore vigilando a Gajeel, que tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima. Levy noto que hubo un par de veces se mostraba confuso. Cuando quedaron unos minutos para finalizar las clases Levy, como usualmente hacia, dejo hueco para las dudas de sus alumnos.

-Y si alguien tiene dudas sobre lo que hemos explicado hoy, es el momento de preguntar.- dijo tranquilamente, sin esperar que Gajeel fuese el primero en levantar la mano. "Mierda" fue la primera palabra que acudió a su pensamiento. - El del fondo. -dijo señalandole. "Tranquilidad Levy, nadie sabe que le conoces."

-Cuando hablabas sobre los ídolos de venus no he entendido lo que has explicado sobre el control femenino de la maternidad.

\- Eh si si...- dijo Levy, sorprendiendose porque aquel chico hubise seguido toda la clase- las interpretaciones tradicionales siempre habian sostenido que dichas estatuillas o amuletos repredentaban el modelo erótico del momento, por lo marcados que estaban sus atributos sexuales. Sin embargo, recientes investigaciones han descartado ess visión sesgada, de imagenes femeninas creadas por hombres, para dar un nuevo enfoque en el que eran las mujeres mismas quienes las tallaban, para representar la visión que ellas tenian de sus propios embarazos. Son simbolo de fertilidad y maternidad, no de sexualidad. ¿Resuelve eso tu duda?

-Si, muchas gracias doctora.

-¿Alguien mas tiene alguna duda?- preguntó de nuevo Levy. -Esta bien, la clase termina por hoy.

Aquellas palabras fueron tomadas por los alumnos como una liberación. Levy se quedo en el escritorio de profesor recogiendo todos los papeles mientras los jovenes pupilos abandonaban la clase. De reojo pudo observar como algunas alumnas se acercaban a Gajeel. Observó también como Gajeel les daba largas y se dirigia hacia ella.

-Eres bastante popular.-comento Levy cuando estuvo a su lado.

-¿Estas celosa?

-En absoluto, seguro que a la mayoria de chicas de mi clase les emociona saber que eres un secuestrador.

-Te sorprenderías de las fantasías sexuales que tiene la gente... Gihi.

-¿Que insinuas?

-Solo digo que no creo que conozcas el rollo BDSM

-Eres gilipollas. -dijo simplemente, cansada de su actitud infantil.

Termino de coger sus carpetas y se dirigió a su despacho. Gajeel la siguio sin decir una sola palabra mas. Levy dejo las cosas en su escritorio sonoramente.

-Algo me dice que estas enfadada.

-¿No me digas?

-¿Tan insufrible soy?-pregungo Gajeel. Levy le miro directamente a la cara.

-Si.- prácticamente escupió esas palabras.- Sabes, si tanto te preocupa mi vida sexual, que sepas que esta perfectamente bien. Que conozco lo que es el BDSM y que, aunque no me guste demasiado y no lo practique, no tengo ningún problema con el. Que tengo dos vibradores en casa y que no soy una pobre niña virginal e inicente. Y que, evidentemente, todo esto no es asunto tuyo, imbécil.

-Oye enana... era una broma no tienes que...

-No, si que tengo. ¿Quien te crees que eres? Siempre estas faltandome el respeto, tratándome de menos. Por el amor de dios soy doctora y profesora adjunta en la universidad ¿cuál es tu problema conmigo?

-Estas exagerandolo todo.- dijo Gajeel mas serio.

-Claro, exagero yo, no un tio que me ha drogado, me ha secuestrado, me ha hecho colaborar con el para liberar a un asesino.-dijo Levy alzando la voz.

-Callate.

-¿Que?

-Que te calles.- dijo muy duramente Gajeel.- no tienes ni idea de quién es Erik.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Gajeel fue el primero en hablar.

-Sera mejor que me vaya. Siento que mi broma te haya molestado mucho. -su tono sonaba sombrio y seco. Se largo del despacho, dejando a Levy nerviosa y un poco culpable por su salida de tono.

Se sentia extraña y aturdida, decidido que la mejor baza seria volver a casa y descansar. Le daba igual la copa y Gajeel, había tenido demasiado por hoy. Solo que Gajeel realmente no le daba igual. Durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa estuvo dandole vueltas al asunto. Cuando llego se dio una ducha rapida y comio algo. Se desplomo en el sofa abatida, mirando una y otra vez su movil, pensando en si era una buena idea mandarle un mensaje.

"Hola" tecleo timidamente. No sabia como empezar. Dejo el movil apartado el resto de la tarde, esperando una pequeña contestación.

Se puso una serie y volvio a coger el movil. La pequeña señal de que habia recibido un mensaje parpadeaba.

"¿Has averiguado algo de la copa? G"

"No."

"Queria saber si estabas bien"

"¿Perdona? G"

"Siento como me he portado en mi despacho, estuvo fuera de lugar"

"Ok no te preocupes. G"

Hablar con aquel hombre era como darse de bruces con una pared una y otra vez. Pero Levy no queria perder la toalla. Parecia que mejoraba, paulatinamente, pero mejoraba la relación entre ellos.

"¿Vas a volver mañana a la Universidad conmigo?"

"No. G"

"Nos veremos la semana que viene cuando tengas nueva información. G"

Levy se sintio desfallecer. Parecía que se había cargado cualquier tentativa de amistad con aquel hombre.

"Ok" tecleo de nuevo.

Levy paso el resto del dia con una sensación extraña en el pecho. Estuvo esperando a Lucy, que estaba en paradero desconocido. Se tomo la libertad de abrirse una botella de vino y servirse una copa, había sido un dia duro y se merecia evadirse un poco.

A la hora de la cena Lucy y Erza llegaron al piso juntas. Levy las recibió emocionada, había aprendido a disfrutar de aquellas animadas cenas.

-¡Lucy! Que bien que hayas venido.- Grito Levy cuando las vio aparecer por la puerta.

-¿Un dia duro? Erza y yo ibamos a pedir pizza.

-Por favor y gracias chicas. - dijo Levy mas animada.- ¿Quereis vino?

-Si, estaria bien- admitio Lucy- Esta noche Erza y yo nos quedamos a dormir aquí. -Lucy fue hacia la cocina en busca de unas copas mas para Erza

-Esta bien.- dijo Levy haciéndoles sitio en el sofa. - Por cierto... ¿Que tal te fue con el chico ese?

-¿Con Natsu? Pues... bien. Yo creo que fue bien.- dijo distraídamente Lucy.- Le invite a quedarse a dormir y me rechazo- admitió después.

-Ya te he dicho que es timido. - Se quejó Erza.- no es justo para el, ibas arrasando con todo.

-Dios mio Lucy, le asustaste, el pobre se pensaria que querias violarle. - dijo Levy riendose.

-Yo que sé, quiero volver a intentarlo. ¿A ti Natsu no te ha dicho nada de mi?- le preguntó a Erza.

-La verdad es que no suele hablar conmigo de estas cosas... ¿Quieres que le pregunte?

-¡No!- grito Lucy. - Esta bien, me dijo que queria volver a verme.

-¿Y tu que te cuentas Levy? - preguntó Erza. -Nunca nos has contado nada de este tema. ¿Estas con alguien?

-Que va...

-¿Y no hay nadie que te guste?

-¿A Levy? Como no sea un libro con patas- comento Lucy.

-La verdad es que intento centrarme en otras cosas ahora mismo, Erza. -dijo ella modestamente.

-Tengo muchos compañeros mazados- dijo riendose Erza.

-No creo yo que sea una buena idea...

-¿Cual crees que es el tio más macizo de la comisaria?- pregunto, algo pícara Lucy.

-Pues... -dijo Erza pensativa- yo creo que estaria reñido entre Luxus y... Gajeel.

Al escuchar ese nombre Levy escupio el vino que estaba sorbiendo, manchando toda la moqueta.

 _ **Bueeeeeno. Un capítulo mas (he decidido rendirme con los capítulos largos y abordar en cada uno a unos ciertos personajes, porque si no es para volverse loca y asi puedo publicar mas a menudo) en el que se empieza a mascar el drama Galevy que es mi drama favorito. Estoy intentando sentar las bases para que los personajes se exploren los unos a los otros. Prometo estar mas a menudo publicando, pero lo dicho: capitulos mucho mas cortos. ¿Que opináis? ¿A favor de capítulos mas cortos o preferis que sean mas largos?**_


End file.
